Of Soul-Fae-Mates and Succubus Bonds
by LauratheChef
Summary: seasons 1-5 full doccubus relationship fix. Where Bo will go to Lauren more rather than Dyson. Doccubaby will come into play.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: first meeting and a little chi:**

 _'To think that today was going to be just a normal day for me in the lab. Of course though it's not, why would it? I work for light fae. Since when does that equate to normal or regular? Hmm I wonder what type of fae the foundling is? I suppose I will find out when they bring her in.'_ thought Lauren as she could see Dyson and hale bring in a young woman no older than thirty years old from what she could tell from her lab office.

"Bring her into the interrogation room, I have questions that need answering." Said the Ash. "Yes sire." Replied Hale, his baritone voice showing his respect to the leader of the light Fae. As he and Dyson manuvered the woman into the interrogation room, plonking her unceremoniously onto the chair in the middle of the room. "I don't understand your obstancincy. You know the rules, just name your clan." Said the Ash. "Buddy, for the last time, I don't have a clan ok! I don't have bagpipes or haggis I'm not freeking Scottish. What the hell type of cos are you people anyway? What is this place?" said Bo, her tone of voice showing her frustration and confusion.

"I'm starting to think she's not faking it." Said Hale. "Faking it? Oh that's just great." Said Bo sarcastically. "So, do you truly not know what you are?" said the Ash. "What am I?" asked Bo. Which was followed by a head-butt to the Ashes face. Setting Dyson's inner wolf off in his need to protect his superior. Wolfing out just slightly letting out a growl as he reached for Bo in the chair. "Forget about me, what the hell are you?" asked Bo, sounding a little shocked and confused by Dyson's bright yellow eyes.

At that Lauren rushed through the door "I'm sorry, it's the Morrigan she insists on seeing her." Lauren directed towards the Ash as Dyson righted Bo on the chair again. Just then the Morrigan barged into the room. "You were not invited." Said the Ash. "I know and I'm hurt, cut the shit, word hears it that a body was dumped. In the wrong territory. It would have been nice to know there is a new player in town." Said the morrigan. "We are handling it." Responded Dyson. "I don't speak to the help." "Enough, Lauren needs to see to the girl." Said the Ash with all the authority he could muster into his voice to control the situation before it could get out of hand.

"Please come with me." Said Lauren, as she leaned down hand lightly tilting Bo's chin up so she could look into her directly in the eyes. Lauren then led Bo into the medical lab so that she could examine her. Bo had gotten out of her clothes as Lauren quietly instructed she do and got up on the examination chair. "What are you looking for Doc?" asked Bo, as Lauren inspected Bo's skin looking for any clan markings. She lightly ghosted her fingers up Bo's spine, sending a tingle all over Bo's body and also through Lauren's own as that light as a feather touch sparked a flame between them.

"Markings, clan's ritual scaring. Clans place their markings in different ways." Said Lauren. After Bo gave Lauren a look that gave her the impression that she was sizing her up, in the sexiest way possible. "My god your beautiful." Blurted Lauren, "thanks doc, so what where those freaks out there?" asked Bo. "They aren't freaks, they are called Fae." Lauren then handed Bo back her clothes. "What kind of fae are you?" asked Bo as she was getting changed back into her clothes. "The insatiably curious human doctor kind." Responded Lauren with an adorable geeky smile on her face, "now the million dollar question, what kind of fae am I?" asked Bo, making sure to look Lauren directly in the eye so as to gauge her response.

"You are a succubus. Well that's your genius, if you were born into a clan, you would have been taught how to control your hunger for chi and they would have taught you how to hone your powers. You would still need to feed, but you wouldn't kill anymore." Explained Lauren. "So what's the catch?" asked Bo. "The fae are divided, into light and dark, they have been on the verge of war for a long time. Each have their own set of rules. Except they both share the main rule, which is that they keep the fae a secret from the regular human population." Informed Lauren. Who during her speech had moved over close to where Bo was standing so as to be now right in front of Bo, barely an arm's length apart. She could feel this strong pull towards the alluring succubus.

"What does that have to do with me?" asked Bo, letting her hands link with Lauren's for Bo too could feel the strong pull towards the blond. "They are going to try and make you decide which side you are on. And depending on whether or not you choose the light will determine how much help I can offer you. So before Dyson comes in here to take you to your gathering. I want you to take some of my chi, I don't know what they will do to make you choose. I want you to be strong so you survive it."

"Wait, gathering? What the hell is a gathering? I don't know Lauren, me taking your chi is dangerous. I don't have a lot of control over my powers. I could kill you, and I don't want to kill you. I only just met you and I really don't want to be responsible for your death. I don't think those whack jobs out there would love that very much." said Bo. "Bo, I trust you. I believe you will be able to stop yourself. Please? Besides I can use it, too better be able to find something that can help you control your abilities. You know scientifically." Rambled Lauren. "Ok but just a little bit, I don't exactly trust myself with my ability to stop once I start."

Bo leaned into Lauren placing a soft kiss on her lips, which Lauren eagerly deepened encouraging Bo to feed from her. Bo began to draw out the blue coloured chi from Lauren's mouth, savouring the unique taste of Lauren, that was the most heavenly on her tastebuds. To Bo, Lauren tasted like what she thought as coming home to stay felt like. Bo stopped the flow before things could get to out of hand, for she could feel herself becoming incredibly aroused. And she could sense that Lauren was as well. It would not do to take Lauren right here in the lab considering they had just met. Bo felt that Lauren was meant to be more than just a one night stand. That Lauren was important to her somehow.

As soon as Bo pulled back she opened her eyes to see that Lauren was indeed fine, but had a slightly glazed look in her eyes. "Wow that was just…you taste like home." Complimented Bo. Lauren took a couple of minutes to shake of her intense feeling of arousal. "Hmm, that was incredible! I have never experienced a feed before." Exclaimed Lauren, failing to control her excitement. "See I told you could control yourself with me!" said Lauren excitedly, as her mind began to run away with all the various scientific formulas she could form to help Bo. Bo gave Lauren a sexy smirk in amusement of her apparent geekiness.

"Glad I could be of help doc." Said Bo, trying to not let her obvious need for the blonde doctor show in her voice or with her body language. "Bo, be careful when you are at your gathering. Please try to stay alive so I can help you with controlling your hunger." Said Lauren, a worried look in her eyes. She can't quite figure out why she is feeling this close to someone she had just met. But there was something different about Bo than any of the Fae she had met.

Bo turned around just as Dyson came in through the door to take Bo to her gathering. He put her in the back of the van as he drove her to the glassworks factory. Once they got there Dyson pulled Bo out of the van and dragged her aside where no-one was able to overhear or see what he was about to do. "Hey watch the leather, what is your god damn problem?" exclaimed Bo, feeling frustrated with all the manhandling that Dyson had been doing. "Bo you need to feed from me, you need the extra strength to get through this." Said Dyson. "Now why would I do that? I barely know you." Said Bo.

"That didn't stop you from feeding from the human doctor." Said Dyson, his arrogance and disdain for the Doctor clear in his voice and attitude. "What is your deal dude?" said Bo, getting pissed off with Dyson's attitude towards Lauren. She couldn't put her finger on it yet, but she felt oddly protective of the blonde doctor. "Never mind that just take some of my chi, we don't have the time to argue about the doctor." Said Dyson as he pushed himself onto Bo, trying to get her to feed from him.

Bo pushed him off at first, then her urge to feed became hard to resist when he continued to try and entice her inner succubus. Then Bo locked lips with Dyson drawing out his chi, noticing the difference in flavour to how Lauren tasted. Dyson had an earthy, animalistic taste to him. It was powerful, but it wasn't as good as Lauren's was. "That was like fourth of July in my mouth." Breathed out Bo, as she was slightly reeling from the aftereffects of Dyson's chi. "You are able to stop me?" asked Bo a little confused as to how it was possible that Dyson could stop the flow of chi off before she had to do so herself.

"I am fae, and we are stronger than a human. I bet even that Lauren wouldn't taste as good as me, nor as powerful!" bragged Dyson, as he took Bo into the factory. Once inside Bo was grabbed by thugs of the Morrigan. They dragged Bo into a side room of the factory so as not to be overheard. "What is with you fae and all the manhandling? It's starting to piss me off, and trust me you don't want to see me pissed." said Bo indignantly. "Oh poor baby boo hoo is the baby succubus going to throw a tantrum? Don't make me laugh! But seriously, you should consider joining the Dark fae. We can set you up in a suitable position in the human world, which is a better use of your particular talents. Darling we could use a Fae like you." said the Morrigan, using all her charm in order to try and sway Bo to her side.

"I will keep that in mind. Can I go now?" said Bo, voice dripping with sarcasm. The Morrigan simply waved her hand towards the thugs she brought with her to take Bo down to the factory floor that was set up in a barbaric ring. Bo looked up to see that the Morrigan as well as the Ash was leaning on the railing of a fence that wrapped around the upper level of the factory with a large group of light and dark fae amongst them. She then looked to opposite of her to see a huge warrior type fae, wielding sharp blades.

Bo made short work with the brute stabbing him with his own blades. She looked around as she heard a mix of cheers and boos from the crowd. Only to have a creepy looking Fae with long thin fingers that edged their way into Bo's face. Bo was taken to a rather ethereal world in her mind, oddly similar to the room Morpheus took neo into when he explained about the matrix. On one of the high-backed lounge chairs sat on odd looking old man. He beckoned Bo over to him. Bo headed him and sat down on the chair next to him. "Who are you?" asked Bo.

"I am a pain eater, I want to help you but there isn't much time. Here drink this it will take all your pain away from the guilt you carry about the ten long years of killing your feeds." He was trying to force the mug into Bo's hands but she was having none of it as she could hear Kenzi's voice calling out to her "Bo wake up! Bo Snap out of it! Come on Bo!" was what Kenzi was shouting trying to get Bo to shake herself out of the trance the pain eating underfae has her in.

Bo then pulled herself out of the trance, making sure to elbow the Fae behind her, making him double over in pain. Bo then kneed him in the stomach promptly knocking him out. She then throw a dagger at the fae holding Kenzi in a tight hold. "She is mine!" exclaimed Bo. Looking up at the two leaders of the Fae. "Choose a side." Was all the Ash said in response to Bo's claim on Kenzi. "I choose neither! I choose humans." Shouted Bo, making her voice clear and commanding so as there wasn't any mistakes or misunderstandings.

Once the fae started to clear out Bo promptly collapsed down on the floor. Kenzi helped her up and took her out to Bo's camero, and drove them both back to the club house. Bo came to just as Kenzi had pulled up in front of the condemned house. Kenzi helped Bo inside and then up the stairs to Bo's bedroom. Where Bo fell back onto it with a grateful smile on her face. She then struggled a bit with her boots as she shook them off. "Bobo can I do something to help you? "Asked Kenzi a little worried about her new friend.

"Nah Kenz, I will be ok. Just need to sleep it off, I would heal faster if I could feed but I really don't have the energy to get someone to heal with. And I really don't want to add to my already long body count." Gasped out Bo. As she slumped back onto her bed after managing to shuck of her boots. Kenzi tipped toed out of Bo's room after she noticed that Bo had passed out. The tiny human travelled down the hallway and then down the slightly rickety stairwell.

When Kenzi had made it down the stairs she made her way into the lounge area and flopped down on the lounge. Making herself comfortable before she pulled out her mobile phone to see about making up for the favour she owed her cousin for tracking down the vans location to help her find Bo earlier. Kenzi figured she could pick up a few neat items from the back of her cousins truck while she was at it, like a flat screen TV, and xbox 360 if she could. After she had arranged with her cousin for her to come to him sometime the next day. Then finally Kenzi herself passed out.

Meanwhile Lauren had heard from the various fae who worked for her in the lab what had gone down in the glass factory. How Bo was able to defeat the underfae she was pit up against without training and having to use her fae powers. ' _Bo is rather impressive. I don't know what it is about her, but I feel drawn to her. I have no clue as to how I managed to handle Bo feeding of me like I did. Bo did take a lot out of me before Bo broke the flow of chi. I don't understand how I am not feeling drained by it. I should feel tired, hungry and dehydrated. Instead I feel completely energised like I could go a few rounds with troll and still keep on swinging._

 _I should take some tests on myself to see why I was able to hold my own like that with Bo. Although I know if she were to use her succubus sway powers on me I would be putty in her hands. Her very soft, very gentle hands. I hope I get to see her soon, but with Bo not choosing the light, I don't know how I will be able to see her. Unless Bo sneaks in to see me? Will she want to though when there is s smorgasbord of fae out there for her to try out. Why would she want little old human me?'_ thought Lauren as she went about completing her daily tasks that the Ash expects for her to have done by the end of the day before she could head home.

Finally when everything was all done and the lab was locked up tight. Lauren got into her car and drove to her apartment that the light fae provided her with while she remains enslaved to the Ash. She then took of her shoes and jumped into the shower to relax her tired muscles, as only just now was the after-effects of being on the end of a succubus feed had taken its toll. After she had finished her shower she got dressed into her most comfortable pyjamas. She then rummaged through her fridge for ingredients for a salad, feeling the need for both complex carbs, and proteins.

Having found and put together the ingredients for a chicken ceaser salad, Lauren eagerly dug into the salad relishing the flavours and gulping down a bottle of Gatorade to replenish all the electrolytes that she lost when Bo feed from her. Not long after consuming the delicious salad Lauren washed up her dishes and took herself to bed, setting her alarm for work the next day. Promptly fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: getting help and getting closer.**

A couple days later saw Bo, going to see Lauren in her lab, to see if her offer to help with controlling her hunger was still available since she didn't choose a side. Lauren who was wrapped up in her scientific research didn't notice Bo come into the lab at first and was startled when she felt Bo's hand on her shoulder. "Hey Bo, I didn't hear you come in." said Lauren. "I thought as much, when you practically jumped out of your skin when I placed my hand on your shoulder." Replied Bo.

"What can I do for you Bo?" asked Lauren turning away from her computer so that she could look Bo in the eyes. "Is that offer to help with my hunger for chi still on the table?" asked Bo as she had moved her hands to hold Lauren by the waist. That insatiable pull towards the blonde dictating her actions. "I do have a serum that I devised for an incubus still around, it won't stop you from needing to feed, but it will slow down the craving. Enough so that you can heal without having to worry about killing your feed." Said Lauren as she filled a sterile syringe with the clear serum. "Please take of your jacket." Bo took her jacket of and placed it on the bench where Lauren had been working. Exposing her arms for Lauren to inject her with the serum.

Once Lauren was done with the serum, she wrapped her arms around Bo pulling her into an embrace. Bo could see Lauren's Aura flare up in front of her eyes, it was blinding. She leant in for a passionate kiss, which Lauren, while shocked reciprocated the kiss her own hands wandering to one behind Bo's neck the other to snake down to grab Bo's arse. Bo had one hand on Lauren's cheek and the other wrapped around Lauren's waist, their tongues dancing together in searing passion. Bo' couldn't help but to pull a small sip of Lauren's chi, giving her a sense of home and safety. It also sent a strong shot of arousal down to her lower abdomen and causing her desire for the blonde to skyrocket.

She felt a desperate need to take the blonde doctor right there on her workbench, which Bo reigned in with as much strength she could muster, and it appeared that Lauren was doing the same in regards to her desperate need for the succubus. Lauren pushed away from Bo's lips only when oxygen became way too hard to come by. They pressed their foreheads together as they slowly caught their breathes. "You taste so good Lauren, and I feel more energised after tasting your chi than I do when I fed from Dyson and other fae. Why is that?" asked Bo once she had caught her breath. "I am not certain, as it isn't something that normally happens when succubi and incubi feed from humans. I will have to look into it. Pass me your phone, so I can enter my phone number in it. Then I can let you know what I found out." said Lauren as Bo passed over her phone.

After they exchanged numbers, Bo gave Lauren another light kiss on the lips. "I will see you later Lauren I got to get back to work on my latest case. Thanks for the shot." Lauren smiled that geeky smile then gave Bo another quick kiss on the lips as she bade Bo goodbye. Her heart beating fast from the encounter with the ever sexy succubus. After Bo left Lauren, had one of her staff finish off checking the various cultures and petrie dishes she had been cataloguing in the lab computers so she could look into the reason behind how her chi was more potent than chi from a fae for Bo.

Lauren had gone down to the light fae archives to look into information about succubi. Thankfully they had plenty of documents about the various succubi that had pledged to the light since before and after the great fae war. She brought the files up to her office with her head bowed down she read through all of the files one by one. Only stoping to make herself a coffee. And to order some lunch that one of her assistants brought over for her. ' _Succubi are fascinating. They don't all have the same abilities beyond the need for sexual chi. some can see auras, some can even dream-walk in other people's dreams. They all can charm others with their hands to sway them to do what they want._

 _A succubus can heal by consuming chi during sexual intercourse to heal completely. Because of this ability to heal succubi are rarely sick. If they do a chi feed would cure them of most illnesses. In some cases succubi have been known to be able to impregnate a female lover if the succubus has chosen them as a mate. There have been rare cases of a succubi mating monogamously, as they need a healthy variety of sexual partners. But when a succubus does find their true mate then they will become monogamous for they won't be able to feed from others. The one true mate of a succubi will have chi that will energise the succubus and the mate as well. The chi will often taste and feel like the most desirable thing that the succubus wants most._

 _When the succubus finds her one true mate the mating will be instinctual, and if the mate is human he or she will become a succubi as a result of the mating in order to continue to be with their mate and be able to sustain each other. This is akin to a fae marriage without the ceremony attached. For when a succubi mates it is for life. This type of mating when with a succubi is never one sided. For a succubi will only, mate when she feels that her advances and love is reciprocated._

 _Which is why there are not that many documented mated succubi. Because a Succubi only procreates when they have found their mate, succubi as a species is considered rare._

Lauren looked up from the files and was feeling a little shocked at what she found out about succubi. For what she had read goes against almost everything she had ever been told about them. It was like the Fae to completely disregard some of the most important details about a particular species if it meant that they could just use them for their own needs and devices. It seemed to Lauren that succubi and to a lesser extent the incubi were exploited by various fae around the world. Taking advantage of their strong sexual nature. Making them their kind of prostitute or whore to only be used and discarded after they had met their sexual desires. Knowing full well that a succubus would go along with it, in their own brand of naivety, thinking that the fae they are with actually care about them. Only to get their fragile hearts crushed.

Much like humans in a fae world. Fae use and discard humans like chattel and consider them mere food and sex slaves, or slaves in general for that matter. Never considering humans had feelings and needs just like the fae do. If there was ever a fae who could understand the plight of a human amongst the fae it is a succubus. And Lauren had the feeling that Bo was one of those succubi who would understand where she is coming from being enslaved to the light fae ash.

' _Now all I need to do is find an excuse to give the ash to go and see Bo, or even to be able to go to the dahl, hmm maybe say I need to confer with trick? Make out that I was keeping track of my former patients or some lame thing like that the ash would just lap up? If I didn't have Nadia lying in a coma at the lab I would be more disobedient toward the Ash. Ugh why did I have to go there right now? It's not like I have felt anything for her in the last four and a half years._

 _Bo on the other hand makes me feel alive, more alive than I can ever remember feeling. We have barely got to know each other, and already I feel something so strong, I don't think I could describe it if anybody asked me. I really want to help her gain control of her succubus powers so she doesn't have to continue to struggle with it and not feel so guilty any longer. I for some reason want to protect her in every way I as a human can do. It won't be easy considering she hasn't declared herself with the light so I will have to be sneaky about it._

 _If a few nights locked up in the light fae dungeons is what I must pay for helping Bo, if it came to that of course I will gladly do so. "Thought_ Lauren, as she finished off her lunch. She cleared up the packaging from her meal and then walked out of her office to check in with her lab assistants, to see how they were doing with the various tasks she had delegated to them.

There were a few Fae among her staff, and naturally some of them were reluctant to follow her directions. Which caused a few issues from time to time. For there were some Fae who rather disliked the fact of having to work under a human, especially one who was 'favoured' by the Ash. These Fae often forgot that Lauren was the doctor who cured the many Fae affected by the plague like disease in the Congo. These particular Fae would often cause a multitude of chaos for Lauren to then have to rectify before the Ash got wind of it. Being Human, it would she that got the blame for it all.

Lauren being the resilient woman that she is took this in stride, doing her best not to let the disappointment and hurt feelings locked up deep inside the walls she would inevitably erect around her heart. Protecting it from letting those hurtful words and punishments from damaging it too much. After checking everything was going well, Lauren walked briskly out of her lab to seek an audience with the Ash about getting herself to the Dahl before her slotted hours for the day were up. If the Ash were to object to her going to see Trick during her work hours then she will just have to do it in her limited leisure time.

Before Lauren arrived in front of the doors that lead to the Ash's throne, she had received a text from Bo asking if she felt up to joining her at the Dahl, to test out her powers and see just how much control Bo could have at this point. If nothing else Lauren could use it as an opportunity to study Bo some more get a better understanding of what Bo could do.

Upon reading the text Lauren couldn't help the smile that was now plastered on her face. Giving it a bright, happy youthful appearance. She was still smiling when she entered the Ash's throne room. The dark chocolate skinned leader of the light Fae looked up with sheer curiosity at Lauren stepping into his throne room. "What can I do for you doctor?" inquired the ash. "Thank you your sir for allowing me to speak, I was hoping to be able to leave work early today to confer with Trick at the Dahl Riata. I need to check in with him on a few of my former patients, make sure that their treatments are still having the desired effect?" Politely asked Lauren.

"Alright that seems reasonable to me, but be sure to make up for it at your next shift." Stated the Ash, like he was doing this for her benefit, when really he was doing it for his own. The Ash sensed that there was more to Trick than met the eye and he was determined to figure out what that was. If he had to use his human to do so then so be it. As far as he could tell, there was a distinct possibility that Lauren would be meeting up with the undeclared succubus while at the bar. Once again he thought he could use Lauren to try and persuade Bo to joining the light. So what if Lauren had to use her body to do so? He figured Bo wouldn't dare feed from his enslaved human.

There was always the possibility that he could use any type of relationship Lauren forged with the succubus to his advantage. He might even try and offer Bo the chance to work freelance for the light, get her to see just how great the light Fae were. And that they could be beneficial for the Succubi's livelihood. Yes that was his plans will be for the succubus, better she be with the light, so he could harness her gifts for the betterment of the light Fae than her go over to the Dark fae. _'I will let the doctor think she can get away with helping the succubus for now. If she proves to be a problem, then a few days for the doctor down in the dungeons should put her in her place.'_ Thought the Ash as he watched Lauren respectfully bow to him and retreat out the door and no doubt the compound.

' _The Ash took that rather well, what the Ash don't know, won't hurt him, or me for that matter.'_ Chuckled Lauren to herself as she walked out of the compound. Then out to her car to drive to her apartment first, get out of her work gear and into some nice clothes more suitable in meeting Bo at the Dahl. As soon as Lauren got inside her apartment she made short work in getting ready, relaxing her muscles under the spray of hot water in her shower, then getting into the outfit she had picked out for the night. Blue skinny jeans, white singlet top and pink cardigan.

Lauren walked into the dahl and looked around to try and spot where Bo was. It was time to take Bo's power on a test run on the patrons of the Dahl and if she could wrangle it on herself. Feeling intensely drawn to Bo. Lauren had only been in the bar for a couple of minutes before she could sense that undeniable pull towards Bo, she was over by the bar nursing a beer. _"_ Why hello Lauren, don't you look fine tonight." Greeted Bo, when she saw Lauren walk over towards her.

"You're looking good yourself Bo." Greeted back Lauren as she made to stand next to Bo at the bar. Lauren then ordered a beer for herself and turned back towards Bo. "So I read some of the files on succubi in the archives of the light fae. What I found was rather fascinating. Did you know that succubi have different abilities beyond the need for chi and their sway powers? "Rambled Lauren her face lighting up as she was talking. Revelling in her excitement over having found important information she could give Bo.

Bo was enjoying the way Lauren's face was so bright with that adorable geeky smile, it was creating butterflies in her stomach that was threatening to become far more intense. If Lauren continued to smile that way and be that excited. "no I didn't what were you able to find out?" responded Bo, pnce she had got out of her Lauren geeky smile trance, that Bo had a habit of falling into whenever she was around the human doctor. Each time she had gone to the lab to see Lauren for help with curbing her hunger. They had been working with her sway powers and small chi sips in the lab. In what Lauren called a controlled environment.

"Well some succubi can see auroras, and on some occasions dream-walk. And in human mythology it is those dream walking Succubi that spawned many an urban legend and speculation about 'men' being drained of their energy upon waking. But what was the most fascinating was that succubi will become monogamous once they find their one true mate. As the chi of the one true mate will taste and feel to the succubus what they desire most in her heart. Leaving both the succubus and the mate more energised and the succubus will be able to survive on the mate's chi alone.

Also a succubus can only procreate when they have found their one true mate. It is also possible for a succubus to impregnate a female lover, if that female happened to be that mate. It wasn't clear on how that is possible though. I have a theory that it has something to do with an exchange of chi, flowing back and forth during a love making session. For succubi are highly emotional beings they will only mate when they feel that their feelings are reciprocated. Which is why succubi are very rare amongst the fae." Got out Lauren, barely taking a breath in her continued excitement.

Bo had a slightly glazed look in her eyes, as she was raptly listening to the doctor, that lazy smile etched on her face. For that 'geek speak' of Lauren's tended to turn her on to no end. The temptation to just reach over and kiss Lauren senseless was rather baffling. ' _Wait what was that about the one true mate thing? Oh, boy, Lauren is so adorkable right now. Hang on, she said that the mate person's chi would taste and feel what I most desired for? Is that the reason her chi tastes so good to me? Like she is my home? My safe haven? Wow her aura is so blinding right now, she is very into me. And it isn't entirely scientific.'_ Thought Bo.

"Ok, take a deep breath Lauren. That was a lot to process. Thank you for going to the trouble to find all that out for me. So you wanted to test drive my control over my powers out in the real world as you put it?" asked Bo, looking directly into Lauren's big brown eyes similar to her own. "Yes, you have shown good control in the lab so far, so what about that couple over there, what do you see or sense from them?" Lauren had nodded in the direction of a couple that was sitting by the end of the bar.

"Hmm, well, she is definitely more into him then he is to her." Said Bo looking at the couple that Lauren had indicated. "Wow, you got that just by looking at them? What would you rate them out of ten?" said Lauren getting excited at the prospect of gaining new knowledge. "Well he is a four and she is a seven." Replied Bo. As she went back to scanning the crowd. "Ok, how about me, what would you say I am?" asked Lauren, looking directly at Bo. "You are definitely curious, and I don't think it is entirely scientific." Said Bo, as she had herself turned to face Lauren, giving her the best flirtatious smile she could muster in the doctor's direction. "We need another drink." said Lauren a slight blush had crept onto her face. "Yes we do." Said Bo, they walked over to a quiet lounge area at the back of the bar.

They sat down together taking in a few more tequila shots. "If I have any more lime my face is going to freeze." Said Lauren. Bo chuckled lightly turning to face towards Lauren placing her hand in Lauren's seemingly unknowingly. Lauren intertwined their fingers once she had felt Bo's hand in hers. "Are you sure you want me to do this? I don't want to hurt you Lauren." Said Bo, feeling insecure about her ability to control her powers when around Lauren. "I trust you Bo, you have been doing really well in the lab." Replied Lauren looking directly into Bo's big brown eyes. Lauren can sense that Bo is on the verge of flashing the blue eyes of her inner-succubus, which only heightened her excitement and strong arousal for the brunette sitting across from her.

Bo then sent her waves of her persuasion powers through to Lauren using the hand that she had in Lauren's sending her thoughts of wanting to make-out with her right here in the Dahl, that Lauren wanted to make- out with her and give her some of her chi. "can you feel that?" asked Bo. Lauren took in a sharp breath as she tried her best to fight the thoughts that Bo was sending her way. "Yes I can, now focus on what you are feeling." Responded Lauren. "I feel hungry." Said Bo, as she struggled to hold herself back from doing exactly what she was trying to persuade Lauren to do with her powers.

Lauren then broke the contact when she felt Bo struggling with her control, only because it was affecting her own sense of control. "You did really well Bo. I think we should go somewhere a little more private so I can give you some of my chi." Said Lauren. "I am not so sure about that Lauren I could barely hold myself back just then." Said Bo, looking directly at Lauren once more. " I know I could sense it, which was why I pulled my hand away. Come with me Bo, you can't ignore you hunger like that." Lauren then led Bo, to the back room of the Dahl. Which at present wasn't being used. So that they could have the privacy they both needed. For Lauren needed to make sure she didn't get caught by anyone that works for the Ash, and Bo doesn't need the added complications that would bring.

When Bo and Lauren get inside the back room Lauren leans in and kisses Bo, one of her hands caressing Bo's cheek, the other held Bo firmly to her by the waist. Bo instinctively deepened the kiss until she was slowly pulling chi from Lauren's mouth, tasting like home and safety with a hint of an essence that is pure Lauren. Giving her a strong boost of energy. Bo cut the flow of shortly after for she had no intention of draining Lauren too much. Bo loved to see Lauren in her best nerdy form. Geeky smile intact, with her big brain always finding the best logical conclusion for the various cases that she did with Kenzi.

Bo continued to kiss Lauren passionately, without taking anymore of Lauren's strong and plentiful chi, which pulled her in the direction of Lauren in every way possible. Bo longed to fully try to make love o Lauren, but was afraid she wouldn't be able to control herself if they ever did more than the intense kissing they had been having of late. With each kiss they shared Bo had taken just a little bit more of Lauren's chi, but never too much of it that it would render Lauren unconscious. They only broke apart when oxygen became a much needed commodity.

They stood there pressing their foreheads together still holding each other in the intimate embrace they had fallen into when Lauren had let Bo feed from her. "Wow, that was incredible Bo, you managed to break the flow of chi all by yourself. I truly think the formula is doing its job. I really think you could test drive humans now, and be able to feed from them without having to worry about killing them." Said Lauren. "I don't know about that just yet. I think going slow in that department might be a good idea." Replied Bo, not wanting to risk going any further just yet, even though she really wanted to with the beautiful blonde doctor she currently held in her arms.

"Ok, well why don't you sleep on it, and come see me tomorrow in the lab and we can work on it a bit more?" was Lauren's response. "Will do." Said Bo simply. Leaning in again to press a soft kiss to Lauren's lips once more. Lauren couldn't help deepening the kiss, having felt a strong need to feel everything Bo had to offer in that exact moment. She longed to be able to express fully what she had begun to recognise as her feeling s for the sexy brunette. The break the kiss when much needed air became the most desired thing for the both of them. They then lingered in the embrace for a few moments as they caught their breaths once again.

They broke away from the embrace and said their goodnights before Lauren had to head back to her apartment. Bo made her way back into the main part of the bar and ordered herself a shot known as a screaming orgasm. Bo downed the shot then paid her tab for the night, before leaving the bar herself.

When Lauren got back to her apartment she felt like a big ball of energy. She knew she wasn't going to be getting to relax anytime soon. She had far too much energy zinging through her veins. So Lauren cleaned her apartment spotless, and then logged into her computer to get back to looking up the various ways to bring Nadia out of the coma. ' _I really need to sort out this Nadia problem. The sooner I sort out the reason behind her coma the sooner I can completely move on with my life. Bo is a big part of my life I can just feel it. I know I am falling for Bo, falling in a way that I never did with Nadia. Ugh, this is so frustrating, why did I ever allow myself to let Bo break through all my carefully crafted walls to protect myself from the fae drama that comes from being enslaved to the leader of the light fae.'_ Thought Lauren as she browsed the vast fae database she had access to from letting herself be enslaved 5 years ago.

After staring at her computer for the last four hours Lauren had come down with a serious case of the munchies. ' _Why am I craving nachos? And piles of pecan ice-cream?'_ Were the thoughts going through Lauren's mind as she got up to search her cupboards for the required ingredients to make nachos. Upon finding a packet of cheese supreme Doritos, mild salsa, guacamole, sour cream and shredded tasty cheese out onto the kitchen bench, and put the corn chips, salsa, guacamole and the cheese mixed together in a bowl and popped it into the microwave.

While Lauren waited for the food to heat in the microwave Lauren dug into the ice-cream without regards for poise or decorum. Eating it straight out of the carton with a spoon. After getting through half the carton of ice-cream the microwave finally dinged that it was ready. So Lauren put the ice cream back into the freezer and carefully retrieved the bowl of nachos from the microwave she placed it down on the island bench in front of one of the bar stools. Spooning some of the sour cream on top of the nachos. Then dove right in. Eating the cheesy goodness with a kind of joy she hadn't felt in what seems like years to Lauren.

When she had consumed everything on her plate she grabbed a bottle of PowerAde from her fridge and skulled it in five minutes flat. Surprising herself with just how much she had ate and drank in just a short amount of time. _'I am going to need to work of all these calories at some point but not tonight.'_ Thought Lauren, as she cleaned up the mess she had made in the kitchen and the bowl she had used to house the nachos she had just consumed.

After she had done that, Lauren went upstairs to go take a long relaxing bath. Filling it lavender and rose essential oils and bath salts, making sure to adjust the water to just the right temperature. When the bath was ready Lauren got undressed and stepped into the bath the water rising to her neck. She felt her muscles relax fully, her mind drifted off to having plentiful thoughts of Bo. ' _I seem to be energised after Bo feeds from me, and Bo leaves with a new pep to her step, I am very drawn to her, and I have this sense of when she is hungry, I could tell that she was struggling with it back in the dahl today. When she was using her charms, I could feel and hear just what she wanted me to do, but I was able to resist it, but when we first met I wasn't able to resist her charming powers. If what I read was accurate then what I have been experiencing and what I can somehow tell what Bo is going through when she is near me and feeds from me. Then it seems that Bo's inner succubus has chosen recognised that I am her one true mate._

 _So whatever she has with Dyson isn't going to last once Bo and I mate, for her succubus will do so with me soon. And since I am human, it will mean that I will become a succubus just like Bo is. With her powers, and I think my love of healing others and scientific knowledge just might give me an added edge to the healing capabilities that comes with being a succubus. I can heal Bo and sustain her, and she will be able to sustain me. She could even get to have that normal life that Bo has wanted and it would mean my freedom from my enslavement._

 _I hope the ash hasn't noticed that Bo has been feeding on me and that because of that feeding I have more energy. If he did I don't know what he will do to us? I mean will he try to kill Bo for stealing me from under his nose? How long does the transformation from human to succubus take? Will I be able to help Bo fight of the assassination hit? If she does mate with me would I become pregnant because of it? If that is the case I definitely want children, and to have them with Bo? That would be the icing on the cake.'_ Thought Lauren as she was soaking in her bathtub.

Lauren stayed in the bath until her fingers and toes had started to prune, she then pulled the plug and stepped out the bath, towelling herself dry she got into her most comfortable pyjamas, then took herself to get some sleep, for she had plenty of work to do at the lab the next day. She set the alarm and got comfortable in her queens sized bed and drifted off to sleep.

The next day was rather an interesting one to say in the least for Lauren, She had her first Aswang patient, who unfortunately she was unable to save but she was able to save Kenzi, with the help of Bo, they even got to exercise Bo's powers in the field, for Bo was able to feed from another human and not kill him. She wasn't able to get the same amount of energy as Lauren's chi gave Bo, but it was a success none the less.

Lauren also found, helping Bo with her cases to be thrilling, and the chance to spend time with Bo outside her lab was an added bonus. For she could feel that Bo and herself were getting closer with every minute that they spent together. When Lauren finally got home to her apartment after an eventful day, it was with a huge smile on her face that Lauren could go to sleep looking forward to when she would get to see Bo again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- being vexed isn't the issue:**

Bo felt absolutely awful after going to Dyson to heal, for she did not want to have to rely on him for healing or feeding. Her heart wasn't in it nor was her inner succubus. If she could Bo would prefer to heal with Lauren as she always felt better after feeding from the blonde doctor.

As Bo, got up from Dyson's bed, she could get the sense of deep betrayal she felt at having gone to Dyson for the healing of her wounds. ' _This isn't right being here with the wolf. He isn't our mate. Wait what was that about Dyson not being my mate? Then who is? Duh! That's Lauren you dumb arse! We have known this since she first touched us and gave us a taste of her chi. She makes us feel safe, happy, loved, and at home. She is our safe haven not this mongrel of a wolf. That is true but we had to go to the wolf this time, our injuries were too bad._

 _Lauren isn't strong enough yet to go to her with those type of injuries. We have to complete the mating first, claim her as ours. That nasty ash can no longer lay claim to what belongs to us. Why has it taken you this long to speak up? That is because we hadn't met Lauren yet. We couldn't be as one. You hadn't acknowledged me as being a part of you, Lauren did that for us. She is the only one to be able to take care of our needs. Wow this is so weird talking to myself in my head, having a full conversation even, am I losing my mind? No! This isn't you going crazy. This is you our human half that is conversing with me your inner succubus._

 _Together we are what make us strong. And it is who we are.'_ Was the conversation that was going on between 'Bo' and what she called her inner succubus her full name 'Isabeau'. Bo noticed that Dyson was looking at her with this slightly confused look on his face. Like he was trying to figure out what was going on in her mind, maybe he could sense that she wasn't actually all that into him as she had once seemed. Whatever it is, it was no longer her concern.

Bo then got up and put back on her clothes. "Bo this is the last time, I can heal you. You need to find another arrangement." said Dyson. "Sure Dyson, I get it. I won't be bothering you with my petty healing needs anymore. Go back to punching that bag of yours there, I will just leave you too it." Said Bo, as she got herself of the bed and then walked out of Dyson's warehouse style loft.

Once she had got out into the hallway area of Dyson's building Bo then walked over to the lift amd took it down to the ground floor. Then walked over to her yellow camero where Kenzi was waiting patiently for her. "Oh thank god Bo I thought you were a goner this time, what with all the blood leaking out everywhere." Said Kenzi as she sat up straight in her seat. Put the car into gear, and drove of back to the clubhouse once Bo was seated in next to her in the passenger side.

"I'm ok Kenzi, thanks you can relax." Said Bo. "Wolf boy's junk surely does the trick hey bobo?" asked Kenzi trying her best to lighten the mood. "Hmm, yeah sure Kenz, won't be able to go to him again." Huffed out Bo. "What? Why not? Do I need to get crazy on his arse?" asked Kenzi. "He said he can't do it anymore. Something about me having to take care of my healing with Lauren. Honestly I think he is just being jealous about the closeness I have with Lauren." Said Bo. Kenzi pulled into the parking spot that they had arranged for Bo's car until they can sort out the garage.

For it needed some serious repair work. As does the whole place they lived in, just happens to be in desperate need of a good overhaul in repair work. The only problem being is that Bo and Kenzi didn't exactly make a lot of money with their investigation business. But thanks to Kenzi's knack for getting five finger discounts and the bargains she could get from her friends and cousins, they managed to get the clubhouse furnished enough for the two of them, and any guests that they may entertain.

"Well he is a dude, they do tend to get territorial like that." replied Kenzi. After she had plonked herself down on the lounge. "I don't know Kenz, but it is very different when I am with Lauren. I just feel so very connected to her, I really can't explain it, for I have no real words for what it is that draws me in." returned Bo, with a rather dreamy look upon her face as she talked about the blonde doctor. "Doctor hot pants will do that to you Bobo." Responded Kenzi, with only the slightest sarcasm found in her voice.

"No seriously Kenzi, when I am with Lauren, I feel safe, loved, protected and at home. I never felt those things whenever I was with Dyson. With him all I feel is intense lust." believed Bo, watching Kenzi's facial expression as she had spoken. "How would you know that about hot pants though? Have you like fed on her chi or what?" enquired Kenzi. Lifting one of her eyebrows in slight confusion. For Bo hadn't said anything about the doctor letting her feed from her.

"Well, she has been getting me to take small amounts of her chi, to help me to learn how to control myself when feeding from humans. I have been able to control myself, but it takes a lot of will power because her chi is like nothing I have ever tasted. It is when I feed from her chi is when I feel all those things I told you about the strongest." Said Bo.

"What do you mean by how her chi tastes like home and safety? How can you taste that with chi?" asked Kenzi. "I am not entirely sure but from what Lauren has told me from what she gathered from the light fae archives. Is that with succubi, they find their mate by the taste of chi. When a succubus finds the one person whose chi tastes exactly like they desire the most to have in life. Then the succubus will have found their mate. A succubi's mate will give more energy and strength than any other fae or human can provide, and the succubus will be able to sustain herself with her mate, and won't have need to feed or heal from anyone else. Also if that mate turns out to be human, said human will become a succubus once the mating ritual had been completed.

If the human is female, then it is possible during the mating ritual, the mate could get pregnant. A succubus can only procreate when they have found their mate. It is why succubi and incubi can feed from many fae and humans without finding themselves having either gotten pregnant or had their sexual partners get pregnant. Lauren also found out that if the succubi's mate is male than it will be more than likely that the succubus can fall pregnant." Replied Bo.

"So does that mean the doc, is your mate then?" asked Kenzi. "I believe so yes. My inner succubus told me so as well. Which was really weird. I had a full conversation within my mind, with my inner succubus. Apparently my succubus is not a fan of Dyson. My succubus called him a mongrel."was Bo's response.

"You had a conversation with your succubus? But aren't you a succubus? How are you able to talk with it? Wow succubutt that is some intense shit. Could you really get doctor hot pants preggers?" said Kenzi. "It is possible yeah. Oh but Kenzi, being with Lauren, even though we haven't had sex yet. Is still so satisfying. You know every time I consume her chi, I find it hard to not just take her right then and there." Articulated Bo.

"Why hold yourself back though? Why don't you just bow-chica-wowow with her? You know get your succuslut on." Declared Kenzi. "I don't just want to have sex and feed with her, I want it to actually mean something more than just a feed or to heal. Honestly, I think my inner succubus held me back from just doing that because with Lauren it should be so much more. She deserves to be more than just a feed, you know I think more of humans than as just food." Uttered Bo. "I get that Bo, it's one of the main things I love about you. Now go get clean and changed we have a dark fae contact to deal with. You want to see what Sigfreid has on your mum don't you?" probed Kenzi.

"Yeah, you're right Kenz, I will be upstairs getting cleaned up, why don't you get Geraldine polished and ready to go while I get myself organised." Requested Bo.

Bo then walked up the stairs to go get ready to see her dark fae contact.

Meanwhile at the Light Fae compound, The Ash was informing Lauren about Bo wanting information about her mother, as Bo is getting caught up with the Dark Fae, it made the Ash nervous, for he desperately wanted Bo to choose the Light over the Dark fae. He is aware that Lauren had been helping Bo, but not the full extent of the help that Lauren provides. He saw it as more of Lauren using it as an opportunity to cultivate and sway Bo to joining the light fae. For he is unable to even consider that Lauren had any true worth beyond her abilities in the science and medical research fields.

"I know you have been helping the succubus." stated the Ash. "Well I thought it would…" retorted Lauren. "No, don't worry, I gathered you were using it as an opportunity to bring her over to the light yes?" countered The Ash. "Yes sir I have." Responded Lauren. "That is what I thought, now with this Vex issue it would be beneficial for you to take advantage of the relationship you have obtained with the succubus. In the meantime I have arranged for the Morrigan to get Vex out of the way so that your succubus can't interfere as I am not ready to have her get killed just yet." Stated the Ash.

"What is it you want me to do with her exactly?" queried Lauren. "She is a succubus, surely you can figure out a way to distract her long enough for Vex to leave town?" bade the ash. "Yes sir." Said Lauren doing her best to hold in her frustration and anger she felt towards the ash. "Now get going, you are dismissed." Demanded the ash.

The second the ash spoke the words of dismissal, Lauren high tailed it out of the compound as fast as she was able without creating further suspicion. She got into her car and drove the short distance to Bo's place. Wanting to see Bo more than anything, she wasn't entirely sure she would be able to distract Bo long enough. Not that she wanted to go see Bo as a pure distraction.

She just wanted to spend as much time as she could with the beautiful, and very sexy succubus that was quickly occupying her heart. Pushing her former lover further and further away from her heart and mind. Lauren parked her car in the designated guest spot, that was close enough to the clubhouse but in a safe location so that it wouldn't get stolen anytime soon.

She then walked up to the door her big geeky smile firmly plastered on her face. Lauren then knocked twice before continuing through the hallway that led to the lounge room area. She then looked around before bumping into a startled Bo. Who had not expected to see Lauren just pop out of nowhere on her.

"Lauren! Are you ok? Is there anything wrong? Uh why are you here?" asked Bo. A little breathless for she had barely took a breath with all the rapid fire questions. "I am ok Bo, no nothing is wrong. I came to see you, well actually the ash practically commanded me to come and distract you." Answered Lauren. As she took it upon herself to sit on the red velvet lounge. That right about now looked a combination as tempting and completely terrifying in equal measure. For she had sensed that the 'best' way to approach the subject of her being at the clubhouse so unexpectedly.

Was to tell Bo the outright truth. And nothing but the truth, otherwise this is going to go very badly. "What was that about the ash wanting you to distract me? What does he need to distract me from?" questioned Bo, setting down beside Lauren on the lounge." He is aware of your quest to find out about your mother Bo. He wanted me to distract you from going after Vex, for he is the one to have set up your friend Luanne. The ash said and I quote 'I am not ready to have the succubus killed just yet,' he might believe that to be the reason for me coming here, but really I only came here to see you." Articulated Lauren.

"So Vex is the fae's name? Hmm, did he mention where this Vex might be?" asked Bo. Turning to face her body so it was facing directly towards Lauren. "No sorry Bo, I wasn't able to get that information from him. And I didn't get to overhear any of the fae whispering about it." Answered Lauren. "I should really go and give this Vex a talking to. Maybe go talk to some of my dark fae contacts, and cash in some of my favours owed to me…"Bo started to say before Lauren cut her off with a chaste kiss.

Bo then pulled back, "what are you doing Lauren?" as she asked the blonde doctor. "Don't you think it is obvious? I am kissing you." Sassed back Lauren, a slight smirk flashed across her face. " I don't want to hurt you," replied Bo feeling a little doubt in her ability to control her powers and intense need for Lauren at bay so that she wouldn't wind up killing her. "I trust you Bo." Said Lauren. Before leaning in to kiss Bo once more.

Only this time Bo kissed back.

Deepening the kiss, hands lightly caressing Lauren's cheek, tongues and lips coming together in a passionate dance. They only pulled away from each other's lips when oxygen became too hard to come by. "We should take this somewhere more comfortable." Trailed off Lauren nodding in the direction of Bo's bedroom.

Bo then took Lauren by the hand as she led her upstairs to her bedroom. Once they arrive in Bo's room, they kiss passionately once again. Hands wondering over the other's bodies. Fumbling with buttons and zippers as they blindly undressed each other. When they were both completely naked they pulled apart briefly to catch their breath and to gaze unabashedly at each of their naked bodies, eyes memorising every detail. Before kissing once again, leading each other over to the four poster bed in the centre of the room.

Lauren landed on her back in the centre of the bed with Bo on top of her their bodies pressed together in a tight embrace. they broke apart from the kiss, only to have Bo plant kisses along Lauren's jaw line, down her neck and onward in her exploration of Lauren's body, down to her breasts where she wrapped her mouth around the now hardened nipple, gently flicking the tip with her tongue before sucking on it briefly eliciting a moan from Lauren.

Bo then let go of that nipple, and continued on with her lips and tongue over to her other breast giving it the same attention that Bo had just lavished only seconds ago. Drawing out another moan from Lauren, Bo then brought her mouth back to Lauren's kissing her deeply once again, this time drawing a stream of Lauren's chi, taking a longer sip then the last time Lauren had given her some. When she had pulled enough chi, Bo then pushed some of the chi back into Lauren, turning the colour of the chi from Blue to red as Bo let it flow back and forth for a few minutes before stopping the flow completely, Lauren then flipped them over taking her turn in trailing kisses down Bo's jaw and neck.

Down onto her breasts caressing them in the same manner and attention that Bo had given her. After she had finished playing with Bo's breasts she came back up to her lips indulging in a deeply passionate kiss, putting all her emotions and feelings towards Bo into that kiss, eliciting a deep moan from Bo, inviting Bo to draw from her chi again, to start once more the back and forth flow of their combined chi as she began to rock her hips and clit against Bo's working themselves into a mutual rhythm.

The flow of chi continued between them in a long streams of blue and red as they brought each other to the brink of orgasm, they then picked up the pace to bring them over that edge into orgasmic bliss only stopping the flow of chi as they screamed out their mutual pleasure. Until they collapsed in a heap of shaking limbs, shuddering as they caught their breaths and regained feeling and control of their limbs before continuing onto round two, this time using their fingers in each other's centres thrusting in and out angling their fingers to hit their respective g-spots, Bo using her sway powers to enhance Lauren's pleasure. Keeping up a steady rhythm bringing them over the brink of pleasure moaning each other's names as they reached their second orgasms for the night.

They continued on into the night taking turns with being on top, using tongues and fingers to give them both to multiple orgasmic highs, the flow of chi going back and forth, until finally they fall back down on the bed together in a tangle of limbs. Snuggling together, Bo curling her body around the back of Lauren's bringing an arm to wrap around her waist the other under Lauren's head. Falling asleep together, as they recovered from their hours of passion.

After a couple of hours of rest Bo, pulled herself out of her embrace with Lauren to get changed, her mind still on wanting to go after Vex, to find out where he is hiding so as to beat the information she wanted out of him and to punish him from setting up her friend to take the fall for the death of her friend's human lover and children. Bo had almost finished getting dressed when Lauren roused from her own sleep, the sheets wrapped around the front of her body, leaning up on her elbow, "Bo what are you doing?" asked Lauren still a little groggy from sleep.

"I'm going after Vex, he has to pay for what he did to Luanne, I can't just let it go." Said Bo as she bent down to lace up her boots finding Lauren's necklace that she had pulled off Lauren's neck, in the heat of passion, she recalled telling Lauren that nobody owned her. A bright smile on her face as she looked into Lauren's big brown expressive eyes, while her own where the bright blue of her succubus. Which had taken over her during their love making. And it was love making. ' _Yes it was, we have now completed the mating ritual with our Lauren. She is ours now. And no one can take her from us.'_ Spoke up Bo's inner succubus as she picked up the necklace and handed it over to Lauren.

"Bo please don't go after him, he is dangerous. I couldn't stand it if you got seriously hurt. I am not strong enough to heal you from any injury you may gain." said Lauren, desperation in her voice. "I didn't peg you as clingy Lauren. Why what type of fae is this Vex?" uttered Bo. "He is a Mesmer, he can control other's actions using his mind and hands. He can make you stab yourself with your own dagger or slit your own throat. Please Bo, stay here with me?" pleaded Lauren.

"Are you asking me for you, or for the ash?" assumed Bo. "Both, I don't want you to get yourself killed. You don't know the Ash like I do. If you do this the Ash will punish me for insubordination. Please Bo, I am begging you." Begged Lauren. "How will he punish you Lauren?" asked Bo, trying her best to control her emotions, she couldn't let them get the best of her or she will say something she might regret, knowing that Lauren is now mated to her, she could sense Lauren's desperate need to keep her there, home safe with her.

"He will have me thrown down in the dungeons underneath the light fae compound. He could keep me in there for up to two weeks." Said Lauren, calming down just the slightest bit thinking that Bo, is being reasonable and not about to go running after Vex.

"He can just do that to you?" inquired Bo. "Yes Bo, he has every right to do so. As I am enslaved to his service. I have to do whatever he says. And I was supposed to dissuade and distract you from going after Vex." Explained Lauren having now fully sat up in the bed, facing directly at Bo, watching her every facial expression and body language.

"I can handle the time in the dungeons, what I can't handle is you getting hurt Bo. I know I can't stop you from going, but please promise me you won't let him hurt you too much. Can you at least promise me that you will take some back up with you?" said Lauren, as she watched Bo for any signs that she will go after Vex, head on without back up and without a care for her own personal safety and well-being.

"I still have to go after vex, he can't get away with what he has done, but I will promise to be careful, and not get myself killed. Vex is dark Fae, it isn't like Dyson or Hale could come with me on this. My dark fae contacts aren't the type to stick their necks out for someone that isn't dark fae or themselves. Trick gave me a rare weapon earlier, I can't remember the name of it but is supposed to be unbeatable." said Bo.

"What type of weapon?" asked Lauren, unable to contain her curiosity. "I don't know all the details of what the weapon is made of except for unicorn horn. I wasn't really paying too much attention to all of what trick was saying about it." Replied Bo. Who then walked over to the bed where Lauren was seated to lean in for a goodbye kiss. "You are welcome to stay here Lauren, I shouldn't be too long, and we can go get breakfast together when I come back. Please don't worry I will come back to you." Said Bo after she broke away from Lauren's soft but still kiss swollen lips.

Bo then left to go after Vex, Lauren got herself out of the bed, getting changed back into her clothes. She then left the clubhouse in a hurry to get to Trick and see if he can get someone to help Bo against Vex. Picking herself up an energy drink on her way to the Dahl. Feeling slightly drained and at the same time super energised. Her body felt completely buzzed with Bo's chi swirling around inside her. ' _Bo mated with me earlier during our love making. That was what all the chi flowing back and forth between us while we made love was all about. She must have felt how much I love her, for her to have gone through the mating ritual with me._

 _So that would mean that she sees me as her mate. Then I will begin changing into a succubus like Bo. So when Bo tore the ash's symbol off me, and told me nobody owned me, was very much true, once I completed the transformation I will no longer be human any more. So the Ash will not have control over me, nor will I be enslaved to him either._

 _Bo truly freed me tonight. I might not be owned by anyone, but I do belong to her though. And I do so willingly._

 _Hmm, it is probably wise to not mention this to Trick, or Dyson for that matter as it will get back to the Ash before I can complete the transformation. The Ash might be able to find a way to reverse the change.'_ Thought Lauren as she drove over to the Dahl pulling up in the closest available parking spot to the pub.

As soon as Lauren got into the Dahl, she approached the bar. "Trick, Trick!" shouted Lauren frantically. Trick came over to where Lauren was shouting. "What is wrong? What has happened?" asked Trick. "Bo needs your help. She has gone after Vex, I couldn't stop her. Please you have to make sure she will be ok." Replied Lauren. Doing her best not to stand too close to Dyson just in case he can smell Bo all over her with his keen wolf senses.

For Lauren didn't want to risk the chance that Dyson could sense Bo's chi swirling all around inside her, already making minute changes in her body. "What have you done?" growled out Dyson. His senses picking up something different about the doctor, but he is unable to discern what it is just yet. "I haven't done anything Dyson, except tell Bo the truth. I told her about Vex having been the one to set-up Luanne to take the fall for deaths of Luanne's husband and children. As you can imagine Bo didn't take that very well. She said something about cashing in a few favours from her dark fae contacts. And before you accuse me of anything, just yet. I did try to convince her not to go. She wouldn't listen, and she took off far too quickly for me to catch up with her, so I came here to get Bo some back up." Gritted out Lauren.

She was trying her best not to lash out at Dyson for being his arrogant self. Getting annoyed with his obvious sense of superiority over her. "Calm down Dyson, there isn't time for your territorial behaviour right now. Just go find her and make sure she is alright! "Ordered Trick. Dyson took off as fast as he could so that he could go help Bo.

Meanwhile Lauren anxiously turned to Trick, she had questions to ask him, but she could only do so in private. Her anxiety must have shown on her face because Trick gave Lauren an odd look. "There is something else isn't there?" asked Trick, Lauren gave him a slight nod in his direction to indicated her assent. "Come with me then, down to my den. We can talk there more privately." Said Trick as he led Lauren downstairs to his den.

"Have a seat, relax tell me what has you so anxious." Questioned Trick. Lauren sat down like Trick had asked her to do. "What do you know about Succubi mating rituals?" asked Lauren. "Why do you need to know about that?" enquired Trick. "I think Bo may have mated with me earlier. I need to know what that will mean for Bo and I?" replied Lauren. "If what you say is true, then you my friend are going to live a very long life. Tell me, before tonight had Bo fed from you on other occasions? "Probed Trick. "Uh, yes she has a few times, I gave her some of my chi the first day we met, and many times since then when she came to my lab for help with controlling her hunger and powers. Does the fact that I feel energised rather than drained after she fed from me mean anything?" inquired Lauren.

"Energised? Hmm yes it would mean something very important. It would mean that you are Bo's chosen mate. Possibly her true mate, please do keep me informed of any changes your body goes through. Because you are human, you will become a succubus, so that you will be strong enough to continue to produce large quantities of chi, and be able to keep up with her libido. It is also possible that tonight's mating could result in you becoming pregnant. But we won't be certain of that until it is time for your monthly cycle. In the meantime, you might want to start taking pre-natal vitamins, just in case. Be mindful of not letting the ash seeing you take them. For he will become rather suspicious.

If he finds out you are transitioning into a succubus and also possibly pregnant, it won't bode well for Bo." Disclosed Trick. "What will the ash do if he found out?" asked Lauren. "He could have Bo killed. And you as well for betraying him. That is how he will see it. Best to keep it quiet and to be discreet with your interactions with Bo. For now that she has mated with you, she will want you more often, and if her succubus senses that you are indeed with her child, she will instinctively give you some of her chi to help the foetus grow, and to help keep you healthy.

"I will say though I am glad she chose you and not Dyson. You are a far more stabilising influence on her." Stated Trick. "I have no intention of getting caught out by the ash. I will not let anything bad happen to Bo. You have my word on that. "I best head on back to Bo's place, for she will be expecting me to be there." Said Lauren. She then walked out of the Dahl, and back to her car. She got in and drove back to Bo's place.

Lauren parked her car and let herself into the clubhouse. She then went hunting in Bo's kitchen for breakfast supplies. Thankfully Bo and Kenzi had enough ingredients for Lauren to make a big omelette with bacon and sausages. Which Lauren got to work on preparing to make the omelette. Cutting up the onion, red, green and yellow capsicums, dicing tomatoes, and fresh herbs. Once she had everything prepared and placed into a container ready to cook it when Bo eventually got home.

It was only 30 minutes later that Kenzi and Bo came back home, to find Lauren anxiously camped out on the lounge she had been sitting there waiting for them to come home. As soon as Bo spotted her, Bo's face lit up, and Kenzi's face had shown a look of indifference for she hadn't completely made up her mind about Lauren just yet. Kenzi had noticed, Bo's growing affection for the blonde doctor who Kenzi had dubbed doctor hotpants. She knows that Lauren was forthcoming about the Ash having sent her over to distract Bo. Kenzi was impressed with Lauren's gumption in not having 'spy banged' Bo like the Ash had implied that Lauren do.

Kenzi wasn't blind she could see just how happy the doctor made Bo, but at the same time she was aware of Dyson's warning against to doctor. Saying how Lauren was 'too close' to the Ash, and could apparently never love Bo, because of it. She figured Dyson must be highly jealous, and blind to the truth or something because clearly the doctor felt the same way about Bo, as Bo did for Lauren. Kenzi observed quietly as she saw Bo walk right up to Lauren and kiss her with such passion she would be blind not to see it.

Then Kenzi was gobsmacked when she saw Bo begin to pull some chi from Lauren only to then transfer more back than what she had taken. She was uncertain as to what it all meant. Kenzi would have to ask Bo about it later when the blonde had eventually gone back to her apartment. Kenzi then situated herself on the lounge to kill some robot zombie hookers on her xbox 360.

Bo and Lauren continued with their kissing, chi flowing back and forth, healing Bo from the minor injuries that Vex had imparted on her, Bo's eyes flashing a bright blue. She very much wanted to take Lauren up to her room, and make love to her all over again, but was stopped by the sheer loudness of her stomach rumbling. Lauren having seen the intense desire in Bo's eyes and face, wanted just as badly to make love with Bo herself, but she also heard the tell-tale sign of Bo's hunger for regular food. So she reluctantly pulled away from Bo's passionate embrace to go cook the breakfast she had gotten ready while she was waiting for Bo to get back, feeling thankful that she had got out enough so that Kenzi could enjoy the hearty protein filled meal.

"Come on Bo let's go into the kitchen and have that breakfast we talked about having before you left to confront Vex. I have prepared the ingredients to make an omelette big enough for the three of us with some bacon and sausages to go with it." Said Lauren as she led Bo into the kitchen area. Bo eagerly following Lauren the thought of eating what she had just described sounded absolutely heavenly right about now.

Bo sat down on one of the bar stools that sat in front of the island counter as she watched Lauren beat the egg mix for the omelette together while lightly frying the rest of the ingredients for it in one pan and the bacon and sausages in another. Seeing Lauren in such a domestic way, was rather arousing for Bo _.' It gave Bo visions of her, Lauren and two small children in this kitchen making breakfast, their future son and daughter sitting beside her, giggling in their innocence while Lauren cooked their daily breakfast her abdomen slightly swollen with their third child growing inside her. That big geeky smile spread across her face as she glanced over at the three of them affectionately._

 _Before turning back to continue with the cooking. The clubhouse looked in better shape than it is now. It looked like it had gotten a full renovation makeover, with a proper stove, oven and microwave. Photos of their little family scattered the walls, alongside photos of Bo and Kenzi, and photos of the gang all together. Naturally there was also things here and there that Bo didn't fully recognise as it must have been Lauren's decoration style, and knick-knacks placed here and there. Brightening up the place._

 _There were remnants of children's toys stashed in various spots throughout the kitchen, dining and lounge room area. It was obvious to Bo that the kids had spread out during their play time adventures.'_ Bo was brought out of her trance like musings, by Kenzi shaking her shoulder, for she had made her way into the kitchen area, following her nose with the delicious smells of the hot breakfast that Lauren had just finished cooking and was about to serve.

"Finally succubutt! I was trying to get your attention for the past 10 mins. What were you doing up in the clouds there?" asked Kenzi, sighing with relief that Bo had finally responded to her shaking her shoulder." Sorry Kenz, I got wrapped up in my thoughts." Said Bo, as she turned towards Lauren who was bringing over the plates so the three of them can enjoy the breakfast that she had just finished cooking. A big bright smile lit up Bo's face when Lauren placed her plate in front of her, then one for Kenzi, she then brought hers with her to set it down next to Bo. Allowing her shoulder to brush against Bo's as they dove into the deliciously smelling food.

Breakfast went well between the three of them, with Bo and Lauren sneaking shy looks here and there between bites and the conversation between them, Lauren couldn't help laughing at something surprisingly witty that Kenzi had said. Which brought another big smile to Bo, she was loving the sight of seeing Kenzi and Lauren getting along, even if it was only for a short while.

After breakfast Bo and Lauren washed and dried the dishes together. Enjoying the simplistic domesticity of it all. Just enjoying the time alone together, Kenzi had thanked Lauren for the meal and had taken herself to get some sleep in her room, it had been a long night.

Once the dishes were done Lauren took Bo by the hand, and led them to the bathroom, so that they could have a long luxurious bath together. They took turns washing each other, Bo's eyes flashing blue the entire time, her inner succubus feeling overjoyed at being close to her mate, being able to give in to such intimate caresses without it leading to sex, even though each touch was sexually charged between them.

It felt electrifying for Lauren to just be here in this bath with Bo, for she had thought Bo wouldn't even have allowed her to do this when she first came to Bo early yesterday evening. She knew that if she hadn't come outright and told Bo all about what the Ash had wanted Lauren to do. She wouldn't be here in this bath, being taken cared for by Bo. She would no doubt be back at her apartment, having cried herself to sleep and hoping that Bo would've talked to her again, better yet trust her again, after she would have no doubt fucked it all up by not telling Bo until after they had made love and mentioned 'we' rather than 'I' when it came to trying to keep Bo safe and away from Vex.

She much rather the way she did go about the situation for it ended in a far better outcome. Lauren knew that Bo wouldn't turn from her now, and hopefully soon she would be free from her enslavement to the light fae. Once she completed her transformation into a succubus like Bo, she could decide for herself which side she chose. Knowing full well she would declare herself unaligned the same as Bo.

Perhaps even work freelance for the light in the lab. If the Morrigan can offer a decent deal to work freelance with them also might be a good idea. But for now, just being here with Bo, in any capacity she could was like heaven to Lauren. For who would have thought a beautiful sexy succubus would even consider being interested in a human like her? Certainly not herself initially, and definitely not the Fae she interacted with on a daily basis.

It is rare for a Fae, to even consider humans to be more than food. ' _But then Bo, since first meeting her, has had a knack from going against the norm for the Fae in general. She has gone against her own natural inclinations of her species to be with me. I must be the luckiest woman to have ever lived.'_ Thought Lauren, leaning back into Bo. Resting the back of her head on Bo's bountiful breasts.

"I could just lay her with you in my arms all day." Said Bo. As she rubbed her hands up and down Lauren's arms, in a relaxed and lazy pattern. "I could say the same Bo, it is just heaven on earth being here in your arms. You make me feel so safe, wanted and loved."Replied Lauren. Placing her hands over Bo's. She then turned around to face Bo, leaning in for a kiss, tongue sliding against Bo's lower lip asking permission to deepen the kiss. To which Bo eagerly responded. Lips, tongue moving in a now familiar dance.

Bo took small sips of Lauren's chi, then pushed it back into Lauren, which spurned Lauren on, moaning into the kiss, hands drifting to caress each other's bodies. Fingers grazing against nipples, bringing them to hard peaks. The chi continuing it's back and forth trajectory. Both their hands travelling down each other's bodies meeting hips, then finally throbbing clits, rubbing them to the brink of orgasm then plunging two digits each into clenching centres, thrusting in and out, their breaths coming in panting moans, as they each hit the other's g-spots on every backstroke.

Until they finally reach orgasmic bliss coming together, in shuddering heaps in the bathtub. They then held each other close, relishing in the tender embrace. When they finally calmed down from their shared orgasms, they slowly disentangled themselves from each other, getting out of bathtub, for the water had become partially cold.

Lauren then reached down to pull the plug out of the drain, watching the water swirl into a funnel like shape as Bo draped a fluffy towel around her shoulders then wrapping one around herself. Once they dried themselves off Bo led Lauren into her bedroom and under the cover of her dooner and sheets. Lauren being Bo's little spoon they snuggled together before drifting off to sleep. Lauren feeling thankful that today is her day off from the lab.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Fae Morning After:**

After a good solid eight hours sleep in Bo's arms Lauren, woke up feeling light headed with an intense hunger that no amount of food is going to satisfy this particular craving. The only thing that could possibly help Lauren take care of this craving is Bo and her Chi. Lauren then turned around so that she was facing Bo, she then lent in to kiss the still sleeping Bo.

It didn't take long for Bo to respond to Lauren's kiss, deepening it with passionate eagerness. Her eyes flashing blue as Bo's succubus came to play, only to be met with bright flashing blue eyes of Lauren. They only broke away from the kiss when air became a highly sought out commodity. They pressed their foreheads together, then Bo leaned in for a deep kiss beginning the exchange of chi, blue and red chi flowed back and forth in an even flow. Only stopping when the need for oxygen became hard to come by.

"Lauren, your eyes flashed blue like mine do. Are you fed enough? Do you want me to give you more chi?" asked Bo. Lauren pulled Bo in close to her, she then let her hands caress Bo's interlacing her fingers with Bo's. "Hmm I could use some more chi, are you able to spare it though?" replied Lauren.

In answer to Lauren's question Bo kissed her with abandon, their tongues performing the dance they have learned by heart. Bo pulled a small amount of chi from Lauren then pushed a larger amount back into Lauren. Bo then planted a trail of kisses along Lauren's jaw, continuing on down her neck, along her collarbone then further on down to her breasts taking one into her mouth. Her tongue flicked the tip before nibbling gently eliciting a rather loud moan from Lauren.

She then gave the other breast the same attention gaining another moan from Lauren, Bo then continued her downward motion following the contours of Lauren's body. Dipping into Lauren's navel, then onward to Lauren's wet centre. She then latched onto Lauren's bundle of nerves grazing her teeth lightly against it, then sucking simultaneously. Until Bo felt Lauren getting close to reaching orgasm she then plunged two fingers into Lauren's throbbing core using her sway to intensifying the pleasure as she thrusted her fingers in and out making sure to hit Lauren's g-spot every backwards thrust.

Bo increased her pace until she felt Lauren finally fall over the edge into orgasmic bliss, coating her hand and face with Lauren's juices, with Lauren moaning her name. She continued her thrusting and sucking but at a slower pace as Lauren rode out her orgasm. When Lauren finally came down from her orgasmic high Bo carefully removed her fingers from Lauren's centre to climb back up Emma's body to give Lauren a deep Kiss, beginning an exchange of chi to flow back and forth between her and Lauren. Swirls of blue and red chi filling both of them with the potent chi. Only breaking away from the kiss when they needed air.

They held each other close as they caught their breaths, then Lauren planted kisses along Bo's jawline, continuing down her neck, collarbone then down to Bo's plentiful breasts. Taking one nipple into her mouth giving it the same treatment that Bo had given her, then repeated the motions on the other breast so as to give equal attention to both breasts, then continued down Bo's body all the way to Bo's very wet centre. She took Bo's bundle of nerves in her mouth sucking, and biting giving the sensation of slight pain mixed in with the intense pleasure. She continued with Bo's clit until Bo just about came with just stimulation on her bundle of nerves, she then plunged three of her fingers into Bo's throbbing core. Thrusting in and out, making sure to hit Bo's g-spot.

Continuing with her ministrations on Bo's clit she began to pick up the pace as Bo's walls clenched around Lauren's fingers bringing her to an intense orgasm. Bo moaning Lauren's name, Lauren kept up the thrusting as Bo rode out her orgasm only stopping when Bo stilled, she then kissed her way back up Bo's body then kissed Bo deeply so as Bo could taste herself on Lauren's lips. As they kissed passionately lips and tongue meeting together in a well-known dance between them. Once again only pulling away when they felt on the verge of passing out due to the lack of oxygen.

They collapsed together in a heap of limbs, in a still tight embrace. "How do you feel now Lauren?" asked Bo, once she had gotten her breath back. "Very full thanks Bo, how are you feeling do you need any chi?" replied Lauren. As she rolled onto her back pulling Bo along with her.

As Bo hovered above Lauren, she replied "I am fine Lauren, you are my main concern. You're changing into a succubus, you're the one who is going to need the most chi. I can find myself a feed later." Lauren had looked at Bo with a slightly concerned expression at Bo's last comment.

"Bo, you need to take care of your feeding needs, I need you just as healthy and strong. Considering that my changes are happening so quickly. I saw trick when you went after Vex, he told me to come see him if there is any changes to my body. This is going to be difficult to hide from the Ash. I seriously admire your restraint when it comes to your hunger. How are you able to reign it in like you do?" rambled Lauren.

Bo couldn't stop herself from smiling at Lauren's adorableness, with her rambling and science knowledge. Everything about the blonde turned her on, and made her hungrier for chi than ever before. Bo then buried her face in Lauren's chest, doing her utmost best not to just take the nipple closest to her mouth and devour Lauren right then and there. "I don't know about restraint there Lauren." Mumbled Bo, as she breathed in the doctor's scent.

"What do you mean?" asked Lauren, furrowing her brows in contemplation. As she tried to figure out Bo's meaning behind her words. Lauren then kissed Bo on the top of her head, subconsciously threading her fingers through the brunettes' long curly hair.

"I mean, that I am not really able to reign my hunger in all that well. The only time I can is when I'm with you or Kenzi is there with me when I chi suck those I am trying to get information out of, she was able to snap me out of the feeding frenzy. It took blunt force but it worked. Barely though I almost turned my succubus on Kenzi, for disrupting my feed like she did." Responded Bo, as she snuggled into Lauren's body.

"At least you are trying Bo. And that's the main thing. But how do I hide the blue eyes from the Ash?" pleaded Lauren. Bo sighed and rolled of Lauren to lay on her side so she could face Lauren, for it was going to need a demonstration on how to 'hide the blue eyes' as she were to explain it to her.

"Well, it depends on what emotion brings them on. So for example my desire for you brings them out, watch me." Bo gestures to herself as she raked her eyes all over Lauren's very naked body. Her blue eyes of her succubus makes their presence known. "See? Just looking at you made them show, now if I were to say think of something that would turn me off," Bo thought of Trick trying to flirt or even kiss someone, and immediately her eyes return to their normal brown ones.

"So you just thought of something unsexy just then?" asked Lauren her geeky smile plastered on her face as she looked directly at Bo. She then chuckled to herself as she noticed Bo getting all flushed in the face.

Bo groaned a little, as the light chuckles that Lauren was emitting registered in her ears. "Lauren, come on I'm being serious here." Said Bo. Lauren tried to reign in the chuckles but finding it rather hard to do with how adorable Bo was being right now.

"Oh I know you are, it's the unsexy thoughts that made me laugh. So what do you use for your anger then?" said Lauren, still trying to keep a straight face.

"Honestly, I think of you with that adorably geeky smile on your face, and my anger just completely melts. The blue eyes fade back to brown after that, but then I have to struggle with keeping them away with those thoughts of you." replied Bo. She then sat up straight pulling the sheets up closer to their bodies.

Just as Bo lays back down, pulling the blankets with her, she hears the sound of footsteps up the staircase, then Kenzi knocked on the door holding her hand in front of her eyes as she walked right into Bo's bedroom "alright peeps, you better have your lady parts all covered." Said Kenzi as she takes her hand away from her eys, sighing in relief that Bo and Lauren are indeed all covered up.

"What's up Kenz?" asked Bo looking at Kenzi directly in her face. Lauren looked at Bo as she had asked that question. Her eyes flashing blue again in frustration at their intrusion in the form of Kenzi.

"Whoa there doc, what's with the blue banshee eyes?" asked Kenzi now facing the blonde doctor. She then walked over to Bo's side of the bed and plonked her butt at the foot of the bed. "The blue eyes, are because I am turning into a succubus." Stated Lauren, her blue eyes staring firmly at Kenzi as she spoke. Kenzi flinched slightly at those words, and cringed internally before she were to respond to Lauren's bluntness.

"'what! How in the hell is THAT possible?" shouted Kenzi, trying her best to not strangle the doctor right now. ' _Why does Bo have to choose the doctor? Why not Dyson?'_ thought Kenzi as she stared down both Lauren and Bo.

"Back off Kenzi! Lauren is my MATE that is how she is becoming a succubus. Why is it so hard for you to grasp the concept that I love Lauren?" said Bo, her own blue eyes flashing as she tried to reign in her frustration and disappointment in her human best friend.

"Bo, it's not that I can't fathom you being in love with Lauren, I totally get it, but what I don't get is how hotpants can become a succubus." Replied Kenzi. "I'm sorry Kenz, but do you really want all the details on this? Think about it, what is the most basic function of a succubus?" asked Bo. Her eyes back to their usual brown, now that she had calmed down, when she realised that Kenzi wasn't attacking Lauren.

"Ugh Bobo, seriously you want to go there?" responded Kenzi. Lauren chuckled at the young goth's inability to vocalise what Bo had asked her. "You did ask Kenzi, if you didn't want to know these things, then don't ask about them." Said Bo sarcastically.

Lauren sighed and before putting Kenzi out of her misery by explaining about how succubi mate, and that if their mate is human they become a succubi so that they can continue to be with their mate. As well as mention how the mating ritual also results in pregnancy on the chosen or destined mate.

Meanwhile Bo had gotten up putting on her favourite kimono to go downstairs to make them all something to eat, and to check to see if they had another case. Only to find a missed phone call from Trick telling her to come to the dahl for something important.

Bo threw together a quick and easy pasta dish with ingredients that could be found in their fridge and pantry cupboards.

The smell of the pasta being cooked brought both Kenzi and Lauren down into the kitchen area. "God that smells good." said Lauren as she wrapped her arms around Bo's waist. Kenzi rolled her eyes at the obvious display of affection between the other two women. Bo continued to finish cooking the pasta dish before serving it into three clean bowls that Bo could find. She pulled out the garlic bread from the toaster oven, breaking it into three even portions and brought all three bowls and side plates over to the island counter where she had already set it with cutlery and bottles of soft drink and water for them to drink alongside the meal Bo had cooked.

"So apparently Trick wants us to make an appearance at the Dahl for something important." Said Bo as she twirled her fork around the pasta. "Wonder what the trickster wants?" asked Kenzi looking towards Lauren as if she help all the answers to life's questions when dealing with the fae.

"It might have something to do with the Fae holiday today, it is why I had the day off today." Informed Lauren. "Wait what? A Fae holiday? They really have one? Will there be plenty of booze and food at this fae holiday?" enquired Kenzi getting overly excited at the prospect of free alcohol.

Lauren chuckled at the young human's enthusiasm, "well we better all get ready and head on down to the Dahl. See what Trick wants and I can let him know about my changes like he asked me to do. Hopefully I can reign the blue eyes in though." Said Lauren. They continued to eat their meal, occasionally laughing at Kenzi's conversation points as she regaled Lauren about the various cases that she and Bo had engaged in.

After they had finished eating the three of them worked together to get the dishes done, before they were to go upstairs to get ready to go to the Dahl. When Bo and Lauren got to Bo's bedroom, Lauren flopped onto Bo's bed. "Ah would you mind at all if I borrowed some clothes for tonight? I really don't feel up to going by my apartment to get changed." Asked Lauren. Bo smiled before walking over to the doctor and placing herself on Lauren's lap, she leaned in for a kiss, which Lauren gladly deepened drawing a small amount of chi from Bo before pushing a fair amount back, just as Bo did for her earlier before Kenzi had interrupted them.

Once air become hard to come by they broke the kiss and streams of chi off. Foreheads pressed together as they caught their breaths. "Mmm, of course you can babe, you can wear anything you like." Answered Bo, then she placed a light chaste peck on Lauren's lips before getting off her and walking over to her closet and chest of drawers to find something to wear herself. Coming to decide a pair of dark skinny jeans a dressy singlet top and her favourite black leather jacket complete with a pair of black leather boots. She put her hair up in a ponytail and put on some light smoky make-up.

Lauren had put on a similar pair of jeans, and singlet top and jacket combo as Bo, only leaving her long blonde hair out, and only applied a small amount of natural make up. Once ready Bo and Lauren walked downstairs together hand in hand while they waited for the tiny Goth to be ready so that they could go. Thankfully they didn't have to wait long as Kenzi bounded down the stairs.

"Alright my peeps lets go get our booze on!" said Kenzi excitedly. They all piled into Bo's camero, Bo at the wheel she took off in the direction of the Dahl Riata. After a short but quiet drive, they arrived at their destination. All three of them sauntered in standing close together. Bo and Kenzi walking as close to Lauren as possible in hopes of masking the new scent that Lauren would be giving out with the small changes that her body was going through, Bo allowing her eyes to shine blue as she had noticed that Lauren's had done the same when she had felt the sexual energy of the bar for the first time.

"Think unsexy thoughts Lauren, your succubus is showing." Whispered Bo in Lauren's ear, for she had felt the newly forming inner succubus of Lauren's make its appearance. Lauren blinked a few times as she did as Bo had said, thinking of the idea of Dyson dancing naked in front of her flashed in her mind. Trick had looked up from the glass he was polishing to notice the three women had arrived. He noticed that Bo and Kenzi where being rather protective of the blonde doctor, that he had come to respect over the years of her enslavement to the Ash.

He then gestured to Bo to come over to the bar where he was working. Bo had noticed his gesture, and shook her own blue eyes away before heading to the bar. When they get there, Trick greets them with a warm smile. "Hey Trickster, what's shaking?" enquired Kenzi, as she took her place at one of the empty bar stools, Bo and Lauren joining her.

Trick chuckled at the wit of the gothic human friend of his granddaughters. In all his thousands of years of living, he is delighted to see such lively human, one who seems to be very loyal and dedicated to Isabeau. It was lovely for him to see that his wife's namesake was doing him and his late wife proud. She has the kind of personality that draws in those who would no doubt die for her in a heartbeat if it meant saving her life. Much like his wife ysabeau would gather many loyal and dedicated subjects to their kingdom. He was proud to have been the true mate of his succubus wife.

He only regretted having given over their daughter Aife to the dark king, all those centuries ago. But at least it has given him a wonderful granddaughter out of that tragedy. It interested him greatly that Lauren just happened to be his granddaughter's true mate if the blue eyes he saw Lauren sporting only minutes ago. The speed of the transformation has proven it to him, and he also suspected that Lauren just might be one of those true mates who fall pregnant on the first mating between them.

"Nothing is shaking as you so delicately put it, although those fae over there dancing might be considered shaking. But today is a day of celebration! Welcome to your first Loshoshain!" exclaimed Trick excitedly. He found Bo's and Kenzi's mutual looks of confusion amusing. "Here take these to jugs of my finest pale ale on the house." Said Trick as he placed two full jugs of frothy beer, and pushed them towards Bo and Kenzi. His bright grin still firmly plastered on his face.

"Trick can I have a word privately?" asked Lauren, a quiet pleading look graced her face as she spoke to the elderly Fae. Trick merely nodded in Lauren's direction and swiftly walked over to the end of the bar where a swinging gate allowed the workers in and out of the bar area. He then gestured for Lauren to follow, Bo noticed and was going to tag along, but with the small shake of Lauren's head in her direction stopped her doing so, and instead refocused her attention on Kenzi, who was flirting with both Dyson and Hale.

Bo noticed the longing look that Hale failed to hide that he had only eyes for Kenzi. Dyson Bo noticed took Kenzi's easy flirtations in stride, but she saw he paid it no real thought as he was giving herself those yearning lost puppy eyes. ' _What is Dyson's problem? He was the one who put a stop to our friends with benefits arrangement. Why is he now giving me those yearning looks, like I held the key to his heart? Ugh, I so don't want or need that from him._

 _Sure he was a good roll in the hay, as they say back in her home town. And his chi was great, but that is all that it was too me. An easy feed, and a good distraction. A chance to have broadened my sexual horizons. A willing substitute for Lauren at the time, because she couldn't have the beautiful human doctor at the time. Wow, this is the last time I can think of Lauren as being human. She is nearly a full-fledged succubus now._

 _And a super sexy one at that! Big bonus that she is all mine! Take that you ashole!"_ thought Bo as she finally joined her friends in their happy celebrations.

Meanwhile Lauren had followed Trick down to his lair, he had led her over to one of the lounges in the room. "Any new developments?" asked Trick as he observed Laurens slightly agitated behaviour. Lauren had begun pacing the room rather than sit down, her pent up energy begging to be released. The feelings intensified with the new changes. Trick's eyes followed the blondes every move, to Trick Lauren seemed like a caged wild animal just begging to be free.

"The changes are happening to fast Trick! I don't know how I am going to conceal it tomorrow when I go back to work at the light fae compound lab. I can barely control the intense hunger I feel for chi, more specifically Bo's chi. I have been struggling with keeping my libido in check, my eyes flashing blue whenever I even look at Bo, and then when I walked into the bar I could feel the sexual energy of this entire establishment. Bo had to whisper to me to think unsexy thoughts as she puts it.

This is so frustrating Trick, I so don't know how she manages all these raging hormones and sexual urges like she does. What am I supposed to do now?" ranted Lauren, as she continued to pace the room. Trick, had to scramble in his mind to follow the words Lauren was saying. For she had said that whole rant at such a fast rate that his mind had to try and play catch up.

"For starters, can you please sit down you are making my head hurt with your constant pacing." Said Trick as he watched Lauren heed his words as she flopped onto the nearest lounge that was situated in her trajectory. When she had settled Trick continued with what he wanted to say; "what have you been working on with Bo in regards to her control over her hunger for chi?" inquired Trick. "I have been tinkering with a serum formula I had left over from when I treated an incubus. And we have been working with the serum and controlled doses of chi. that seems to have helped. Do you think it will help me as well?" replied Lauren.

"I honestly don't think it will, if like you say that the changes you are going through with your transformation, are going as quickly as you mentioned. Does the thinking of unsexy thoughts help you at all?" responded Trick. When he noticed that Lauren was sitting in quiet contemplation he continued on.

"I read through my own collection of books on the subject of succubi and, from what I can gather is that the process of transformation only ever goes a fast as yours has; is due to a pregnancy resulting from the mating ritual that you and Bo performed. I realise it is way too soon to say whether or not you are indeed pregnant as it has only been roughly sixteen hours since the two of you mated. But from my understanding of when my wife fell pregnant that was all it took for the cells to start their work.

But that was a pregnancy from the usual coupling of a man and a woman. Though from what I read, with a succubus and a human woman pairing the process is slightly different. For it has more to do with the amount of chi that was flowed between the two of you at the time. Whether or not this happened more than once, and if Bo used her powers of persuasion to enhance the pleasure you received or not. If that occurred then it is more than likely to have the transformation be quicker than say if you were another succubus or a different type of Fae.

Because the fertility cycles are different with species of Fae as you would know from your work at the lab. With a female blood sage it would have to be at the right lunar cycle with the blood moon being at its highest peak in the sky to be in alignment with her ovulation cycle. With succubi, it is more about chi flow and being with their true mates.

As far as advice for what you should do? I would suggest you make sure to get Bo to give you a large feeding of chi, and to try your best to not think about sex. And try to stay out of the Ash's way for the time being, as best as you can. If you feel you losing control of your urges, take a big breath and excuse yourself to go use the bathroom facilities. Then in a private stall do what you need to do to get yourself under control.

Since you are not a full succubus just yet, masturbation won't have the consequence of making your hunger worse. Which I have been told by other succubi and incubi over the years as that being the case." Explained Trick. Then just as Lauren was about to ask further questions on the topic, they heard the loud shrill screaming of a banshee signalling that a member of the noble Fae families was going to die by the end of the day.

Trick and Lauren got out of their seats quickly and rushed up the stairs, trick needing to get everyone who isn't of the noble families to vacate the premises as this was a private matter amongst the nobility and royalty alike. As he reached the bar he turned of the background music. "Today's celebrations are finished for the time being as we figure out which of the noble and royal families the banshee is calling out for. Can those of you that are not a part of the royal and noble families to vacate the property. Sorry for the inconvenience please continue your celebrations at another location." Shouted Trick.

After the tiring events of the day in regards to banshee's prediction, with Lauren resenting Dyson for declaring himself Bo's claymore for the aglelam, Kenzi having spent the time with the fae who despite their efforts to prevent his death he still wound up dying to save his younger brother from being shot. Lauren returned with Bo and Kenzi back to the clubhouse, the three of them spent the remainder of the night curled up on the lounge, Bo in between Lauren and Kenzi to watch on of Bo and Kenzi's favourite programs on the television, Lauren about half way through the program passed out from exhaustion, her head resting in Bo's lap.

When the show had ended Bo simply gently lifted Lauren from off the couch and carried her up the stairs to her bedroom, she removed both their clothing down to their singlet tops and nickers. She then tucked Lauren into the side of the bed that Lauren had claimed only just last night, Bo then curled her body around Lauren's and swiftly fell asleep herself. Dreaming peacefully of the future she wished to have with the slumbering blonde doctor, that she held protectively in her arms.

Kenzi followed Bo briefly before turning to her own room to go get some needed rest, thinking about what she would do to help Bo and Lauren as they deal with what's to come next with Lauren's transformation into a succubus. Which Kenzi is silently jealous off, and the fall out of the outcome of Lauren no longer being human, and therefore can no longer be enslaved to the Ash or any Fae for that matter.

"The Ash is so going to freak! Serves the fucker right, if you ask me. What an asshat! Ha, ha, ha….I can't wait to see that jerks face when he finally gets to the realisation that he has zero power over Lauren anymore." Said Kenzi quietly to herself as she too fell into a deep peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own lost girl or it's wonderful characters only this story is mine._

 **Chapter 5: Blue Eyes, Asholes and a few surprises.**

' _Bo honey, you have to see this! Was what Bo could hear coming from the direction of the lounge room of what looked like a properly renovated version of the clubhouse. Bo continued to follow the delightful sound of Lauren's voice which led her to the said lounge room._

 _When there she saw the most adorable sight of a small toddler standing on her own two feet with a little help from the coffee table. Lauren was sitting on the other side of the lounge room, arms stretched out wide. "Come on Charlotte baby, walk to mummy." The small toddler turned in the direction of Lauren and then pushed herself away from the coffee table and wobbled slightly before taking her first steps. She wobbled her way over to Lauren's waiting arms. When she finally reached her destination the fell onto her butt._

 _Lauren then swept her up in her arms cuddling her close. "Well done baby." Lauren cooed. Bo's face lights up into a bright smile at the wonderful sight before her. She then walked over to her two favourite people. To get in on the snuggles. Bo the wraps her arms around both of them little Charlotte was situated in between Bo and Lauren's chests. "Good job Charlotte you are such a brave girl." Said Bo, loving her small family wholeheartedly. Bo then lent in briefly to give Lauren a chaste kiss to the lips.'_ Bo awoke to the sound of the alarm going off on Lauren's phone.

Pulling her out of the dream she was having. She then rolled over on to her back and groaned at the constant buzzing of the alarm. She then lightly shook Lauren on the shoulder as it seemed that Lauren was determined to sleep through the alarm. It wasn't until to the third shake from Bo did Lauren finally wake up.

"Urrgh Bo, 5 more minutes." Huffed out Lauren with a sleepy voice. "Lauren your alarm has been going off for the last 5 minutes. You need chi to keep your hunger at bay and to help keep your blue succubus eyes from being seen by the ash. So no babe there isn't time for 5 more minutes." Stated Bo flashing her own 'blue eyes' her inner succubus telling her how much Lauren was in need of chi. Her succubus was practically screaming in her head about how important and urgent the chi was needed.

At the mention of chi and seeing Bo's blue eyes on display Lauren finally registered her intense hunger for chi. Her new succubus blue eyes making their presence known. Seeing this Bo leaned down to kiss Lauren, deepening the kiss and starting the flow of chi going back and forth between them. Bo finally stopped the flow when the need for air was hard to come by.

"Thanks Bo I needed that." Said Lauren. "Join me in the shower babe?" asked Lauren as she made to get up out of Bo's very comfortable four poster bed. Bo hungrily watched the blonde's every move as she went over to Bo's wardrobe to pick out something simple to wear to the lab. Lauren then laid out what she had chosen of Bo's clothes out ready for her to put on after her shower. Bo then got up to do the same before following Lauren into the bathroom. They step into the old bath and shower combo and turn the hot water on. Once the temperature was right Lauren leaned into Bo for loving kiss, drawing some chi from Bo. She then allowed her hands to travel down the length of Bo's body finding their way to the warm centre between Bo's legs.

Letting her fingers swipe through her wet folds. Eliciting a moan from Bo, as she found her throbbing clit. They only stopped the flow of chi when air became a much needed commodity. Bo not wanting to be outdone, she let her own hand explore the curves of the beautiful blonde in front of her. Bo explored Lauren at an excruciatingly slow pace, causing Lauren to buck her hips in trying to find some much needed friction. "you are such a tease Bo, please Bo I need you..." moaned Lauren into Bo's ear, Bo willingly obliged and allowed her fingers to enter Lauren's core.

Quickly thrusting in and out hitting Lauren's g-spot with every thrust as she flicked Lauren's clit with her thumb. Causing Lauren to moan loudly with the double stimuli.

Lauren followed Bo's actions by doing the same to Bo, to which brought Bo to moaning out her own pleasure. They thrusted in and out, increasing their mutual pace and just as they were both about to reach their much needed release they brought their lips together to start the flow of chi once again bringing them over the edge to a mutual climax.

Breaking the flow of chi as they came down from their orgasms. Ending it in a light peck on the lips. "That was amazing, mmm…I feel so full right now." Said Lauren as she gently pulled out of her lover's embrace, and started to actually get herself clean. "You are amazing babe; you taste so good. The best I have ever had." Said Bo as she too moved to clean her body.

Once they were finished in the shower and gotten themselves dry and clothed they then headed down the stairs to the kitchen. To find Kenzi sitting at the island eating cereal. "About time ladies, hope you left some hot water for me?" said Kenzi in between mouthfuls of her cereal.

"Sure thing Kenz, did you leave us some milk?" replied Bo, with a light chuckle.

Bo went over to the fridge to get out the milk to add to her coffee which Kenzi had thankfully brewed for them. "So do we have a case today?" asked Bo as she fixed both herself and Lauren a cup of the coffee.

"Yes Bo-Bo, we do have a case. The sister of a suicide victim wants us to investigate as to why her sister would off herself. She doesn't reckon her sister would ever kill herself." Answered Kenzi after she finished eating a mouthful of her breakfast.

"If you need my help with the case Bo, please give me a call at the lab. I will certainly take a look at the autopsy and look into if it could be fae related for you. If you need me to that is. I know you like to see if Dyson can help first, and do ask him he might have something from a police prospective." Said Lauren, as she was seated at the island counter savouring her coffee.

"Lauren, of course I need you. I will make sure to call you babe as soon as I get all the details of the case and find out what Dyson has on it. You don't have to worry about him. Just in case you haven't figured it out yet you are my true mate. I don't need anyone else to meet my succubus needs. You more than fulfil that. In every way possible. I am yours Lauren, heart, mind, body and soul." Said Bo, as she walked over to where Lauren was seated.

"Thank you Bo, I don't know why I let my jealousy get the best of me. Just be careful ok, I want you to come home to me in one piece. But having said that, I am here if you need to heal." Replied Lauren leaning in for a kiss, with which she instigated a chi swap between them.

Bo deepened the kiss making sure that Lauren got the lion's share of the chi, she could sense that Lauren needed it more than she did. Bo couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was more going on inside Lauren than just the transformation to becoming a full blown succubus. They only pulled apart when oxygen became on demand for them to continue to exist.

They then pressed their foreheads together as they caught their breaths. They then reluctantly break apart. Lauren silently rinses her mug in the sink before picking up her workbag. "Okay, I am off to the lab. Be safe honey and give me a call when you have something for me to look into for your case. And Kenzi, keep an eye on our Bo now and take care of yourself please." Said Lauren as she walked out of the clubhouse to head to the light fae lab.

As she was just about to walk through the doorway that lead to the front hallway she could hear Kenzi shout out to her; "sure thing hot pants, try not to kick the ashole in the rear to hard!" which had Lauren quietly snigger at the small gothic woman's quick wit. And her perchance to creating rather interesting nicknames for the various fae and humans she had met so far.

Bo smiled to herself, with the light banter and concern that occurred between her two favourite women in her life. One she felt was more of a sister than a friend, and the other who was brilliant, sexy as hell and just happened to be her soulmate.

"Come on Kenz, let's go get this case underway, and the inevitable of Dyson more than likely smelling Lauren all over me." Said Bo as she too and Kenzi grab their things as they left to take on the case of the questionable suicide.

Shortly after leaving Bo's house Lauren entered the Light Fae compound. As she made her way into the section where her lab was located Lauren couldn't help but notice the sexual aura of all her staff. _'this is going to difficult to control if everywhere I go I can sense and see everybody's aura. How in the hell does Bo manage to shut it off?_

 _Although getting to see it all first hand is utterly fascinating. But seriously distracting. It is making me hungry all over again. Which is ridiculous what with Bo loading me up with her chi this morning._

 _I think Bo gave me more chi than she should have considering her limited control over her own hunger. She is so big hearted and selfless. What did I ever do to deserve her?_

 _What am I going to do about Nadia? How am I supposed to explain the whole Nadia situation without setting of Bo's succubus?_

 _Succubi are well known for being territorial even more so than the wolf shifters and other pack animal shifters are. But if Bo were to find out about Nadia from anyone else besides me, she will flip her shit as Kenzi would no doubt say. We are mated now; she won't take anyone fae or human having any sort of claim on me all that well._

 _Bo barely tolerates the Ash owning her as it is. Honestly I would act the same if our roles were reversed I would as ever be as pissed off that I couldn't free her from being enslaved. Now with me turning into a succubus, the enslavement contract is practically null and void._

 _Will just have to deal with my transformation later on, there is so much I have to get done. Now let's see how the cultures are looking shall we?"_ thought Lauren as she proceeded over to her workbench and getting started on today's daily tasks. The more she gets done before Bo calls for help on her case the less of a hassle it will be to deal with the Ash.

Lauren worked diligently for the next couple of hours, and was just about to put the next slide under the microscope when the Ash sauntered into her lab she could sense the sexual energy in the room become more intense with the fae who worked with her in the lab. Although she is in charge in the lab Lauren is well aware just how much most of the fae who resent that fact. They were the ones she could sense lusting after the Ash.

Who was completely oblivious to the sexual energy around him. After all he wasn't a succubus or any other sexual fae related species. The kind of Fae that the Ash is was a well-kept secret amongst the other fae around her workplace. The Ash has never been a patient of hers so she still remained unsure what kind he was. All she knew was that he was powerful enough to have gained the title and position of leader of the light fae.

"Why is it, that you are completely incapable of distracting a simple succubus? Do you not possess the means to entice a sex fiend? Are you that incompetent? So Doctor Lewis what is your excuse?" exclaimed the Ash, as he stood in front of the bench that Lauren was standing, her microscope long forgotten as she tried her best to calm down.

' _Ok now Lauren do the calming technique Bo told you think of something that will distract you from your anger. Hmm Bo laying naked and trusting underneath me as she took my enslavement necklace of my neck. "Nobody owns you." Well that worked now I have to deal with my hunger for Bo's chi.'_ Thought Lauren. The Ash was staring intently at Lauren as he awaited her response.

"I am sorry sir; I did try to convince her not to go off after vex. But she is very stubborn. No amount of me using my feminine wiles was going to dissuade her from her mission." Responded Lauren as calmly as she could.

"You didn't try hard enough; she is only a succubus; it isn't like she is anything special. So what if she passed her test with no training. The mere fact that she didn't choose a side speaks volumes to me. She is obviously not bright enough to figure out that clearly the light fae are superior to the Dark. And most certainly far more superior to humans…" the Ash was interrupted from finishing his derogative sentence about Bo and her choosing humans over the fae, by a rather pissed off blue eyed Lauren.

Who had grabbed a hold of the Ashes throat with one hand the other was holding his face in front of hers in position to suck his chi, but first she had to speak her mind. "YOU WILL NOT SPEAK OF BO LIKE THAT! NOR WILL YOU SPEAK OF HUMANS WITH SUCH DISRESPECT AND DISGUST IN YOUR VOICE. IF IT WASN'T FOR ME YOUR KIND WOULD BE DEAD 5 YEARS AGO!" With that said Lauren leaned in to pull a long stream off the ashes chi.

It didn't taste all that appealing to her not like Bo's did so she shut of the flow of chi, before shoving him away from her. Her eyes were still a bright blue. She was about to stalk on over to where the Ash was leaning in a dazed heap against the lab far wall. Lauren was only two steps away from reaching him when she felt herself be pulled back roughly by Dyson who had shown up with Bo.

Bo meanwhile could sense every bit of Lauren's justifiable anger. For Bo had snuck into the lab without the Ash noticing. Bo was sure Lauren had sensed her presence as she had felt the blonde's libido had spiked briefly before she became so enraged. Bo couldn't blame her from going off on the Ash. He was being a royal douche bag. If Lauren hadn't beaten her to it, Bo would have chi sucked him herself.

The things he was saying. It riled Bo up to the point that her own eyes where shinning blue, then when Dyson stopped Lauren from grabbing the Ash again, she was livid as he wasn't being anywhere near gentle. ' _How dare that mongrel wolf man handle our mate like that!'_ roared Bo's inner succubus.

"Dyson! Un hand Lauren at once! She is not to be treated like some piece of shit garbage that you need to throw out, she is my mate now LET HER GO!" shouted Bo as Dyson refused to let go of Lauren, he was shocked at the fact that both Bo and Lauren had the glowing blue eyes of the succubus shining brightly and fiercely as their strong instinct of protecting their mate took hold of both women. He was startled when he found himself forcefully shoved by Bo; that he loosened his grip on the doctor.

Which was more than enough for Lauren to brake free entirely. Turning towards Bo who was now standing over the Ash. From what Lauren could tell Bo was barely reigning in her anger. Same went for herself but that didn't matter if Bo did something she might regret later.

So Lauren walked over to where Bo was standing and placed a calming hand on Bo's shoulder. Which had Bo turn to face her. Bo's succubus was still present, Lauren could feel it calling out to her own, rather new succubus who has far less control then Bo's. "Bo, honey come back to me. He isn't worth it." Said Lauren soothingly.

"But he was being disrespectful towards you." said Bo as she lightly tried to move around Lauren. "I know sweetie but he didn't hurt me. I am all okay see." Said Lauren as she gestured to her un hurt self. Bo then focused on Lauren raking her eyes up and down Lauren assessing her for any injuries. She was relieved to see she was alright but disappointed that she wouldn't need to help Lauren heal.

Dyson recovered from his shock at hearing that Bo had said that Lauren was her mate. ' _why would Bo choose a puny human over me?'_ thought Dyson as he made his way over to the two women he noticed that as Lauren spoke to Bo, both of them seemed to calm down significantly their mutual blue eyes dimming back to their brown colour.

He was close enough to both women to pick up on their respective scents. Bo's was the same as always but Lauren's though was different it no longer smelt human. ' _Lauren was fae? But how could that be? She is human how can she turn fae? Was that even possible?'_ Dyson sniffed around Lauren and Bo again only now noticing the smell of Lauren all over Bo and Bo's scent all over Lauren. _'They have most definitely been intimate and not that long ago either, a few hours maybe. Bo's scent is stronger on Lauren but that could be due to Bo's succubus powers having turned the doctor into a succubus as that is the particular fae scent I could detect that wasn't solely Bo's._

 _I better check on the Ash, make sure he is alright. Trick won't like it if the Ash gets too hurt. As it will look like Bo did it. Trick would kill me if I let anything happen to his granddaughter.'_ Thought Dyson as he approached the Ash, who by now had come too. He took Dyson's hand in assistance.

"What have you done Succubus? How dare you lay claim to the property of mine! Filthy succubus mating with my Doctor! You had no right to do this!" exclaimed the Ash getting into Bo's personal space his eyes livid in his anger.

Just as Bo was about to retaliate to that remark, Dyson intervened having seen the look upon both Bo's and Lauren's faces they were ready to kill the Ash for his careless words. Dyson had manhandled the Ash away from Bo. He was not going to let either women do something they would regret later. As much as Dyson disliked the idea of Bo mating with anyone but himself; he couldn't deny the connection between the two strong women.

Dyson was fully aware just how strong and capable Lauren was, as it is the reason he was so jealous of what her and Bo shared together. They had the sort of relationship he could never have with Bo. As he wasn't the type to be able to fully allow his potential mate to be interested in others much less actually have sex with them which he knew a succubus needed a healthy sex life and feeding of chi from more than just the one fae.

So he decided to back off on the romantic side of his affections towards Bo. As it was clear she had made her choice. He didn't quite understand why Bo would choose a human over a strong, and proud wolf like him. But he wasn't about to stand in the way of whatever made Bo happy.

If that meant doing everything he can to keep both Bo and Lauren safe from the Ash's wrath, then so be it. "I'm sorry sir for the rough handling but going after Bo is out of line. She is unaligned and not under your rule. So you cannot dictate what she can or can't do." Said Dyson as he dragged the Ash away from Bo, and Lauren who had come over to stand next to Bo at that point.

"Perhaps not but I can with the Doctor. What she has done is a clear violation of her enslavement." Stated the Ash. At that comment Lauren looked in the Ashes direction with the look of one who was figuring out the last piece of the puzzle. "Actually no I didn't as you clearly told me to go to Bo and use any means necessary to distract her from going after Vex. So I never violated my enslavement contract. As it never once states I cannot get involved with fae. Although I am aware of the fae/human relationship rules.

It isn't in the fine print though. All it says that for a long as I am human and alive I will follow the orders of the Ash, and if the current Ash shall die before the end of my human life then I would fall under the enslavement of the next appointed Ash as chattel.

Nowhere does it say that I cannot become involved with the fae or another human for that matter. So according to the rules I did my best to distract Bo. I can't help it if it wasn't enough to deter Bo form doing what she wants to do. Besides I had no way of knowing that in my doing so I would mate with her. The fact that I happen to be her mate isn't something I can control nor can Bo.

It is instinctual for a succubus to go through with all mating rituals of her species when her inner succubus senses the presence of her one true mate. As for succubi and incubi who the person is that is their true mate isn't something they can help from occurring.

Since I am no longer human you can't keep me as a slave. For the time being I wish to work for the light fae in a freelance situation so I can continue to find the cure for Nadia's condition."

"That can be arranged. Would you still finish out your shift today?" responded the Ash.

"Yes sir, I can certainly do that, and would prefer to do that un hindered if possible and I wish to be able to help Bo with her current case work." Replied Lauren looking the Ash firmly in the eye. She had calmed down enough that her eyes no longer shined bright blue.

"Right then, I will leave you to it." Informed the ash, then he promptly left the lab and onwards back to his throne room at the compound.

As soon as the ash had left the room, Bo started right in on the question that was bugging her upon hearing the name Nadia. "Who the hell is Nadia?" asked Bo, sounding rather frustrated that Lauren hadn't mentioned or explain who this person was to Lauren.

"Nadia is my former girlfriend. She was with me when I went to the Congo and cured the fae from the plague like disease there. She is a photographer and insisted she come along with me. Before she got sick and wound up in a coma I broke it off with her. It just didn't feel right anymore. She was too possessive, it got in the way of my work. She couldn't understand that the work I do is important. So she would deliberately interrupt me while I was in the middle of working on the cure.

Then argue with me when I told her that it wasn't the time. So I broke up with her. Shortly after she got sick and I couldn't figure out what it was with the limited resources at the time, she is in a coma and I have been working on the sidelines to figure out what was the cause of the illness.

I don't want to be with her at all, but I feel obligated to find her a cure. It is the least I can do." Explained Lauren looking directly into Bo's eyes to gauge her reaction to the revelation. From what she could see and sense Bo wasn't too happy about it but from what Lauren could tell Bo was trying to accept the news.

"I don't like it, but I can't control what you do, or prevent you from doing what you believe is the right thing. If the Ash does anything to try and hurt, you again I will kill him. And I won't give two shits if it starts a damn war between the sides. You are far more important to me then whether the light and dark fae can keep the peace.

With this case though, the sister of the victim told me that her sister had gone to a speed dating event at one of the local nightclubs. I will go there as soon as it opens to get some intel about what happened that night. Kenzi will come with me to suss it out." Explained Bo.

"I am going to head back to the station see if I can stall with the case on that end, so that you have enough time to complete the case." Interjected Dyson, as he awkwardly looked around Lauren's lab. He was still a little annoyed that Bo would choose the doctor over him, so he decided to take his bruised ego elsewhere so he could lick his wounds in peace. As much as he would like nothing more than for Bo to be happy. It would take him awhile to fully accept that it wouldn't be him that gave Bo that happiness. He knew it was a good thing that his wolf didn't fully attach itself to Bo or he would have to deal with the issue of the 'whole wolfs mate for life' deal.

As much as he loves Bo he is aware that he isn't ' _in love'_ with her. His 'wolf' loves her like a fellow pact member. That he would do anything to protect. And from what he was sensing from his wolf that now included the doctor in his pact. Kenzi had already worked her way into his pact with Hale and Bo. If his senses are correct Bo and Lauren where going to add to the number of their family.

Dyson slowly made his way out of the lab, gave a small wave to the three women; all the while contemplating what his 'inner wolf' was trying to tell him about what he can feel and what exactly the dynamics of his 'pack' consisted of.

Once Dyson was out of the lab Kenzi made her presence known to the two other women in the lab with her. "You know I have yours and the doc's here's back yeah?" said Kenzi. As she leant against one of the benches while she had listened and observed the entire altercation and rousing speeches.

"From what I can gather, it looks self-inflicted but there are fae known for feeding off misery, shame, and other negative emotions. I can't be entirely certain what type of fae it is, but if I could hazard a guess I would say it is an alabaster. Since she has had consensual sex not long before she died. Then there is the writing on the walls. It all points to the alabaster fae. Which is similar to a succubus but instead of feeding of sexual chi they feed of sexual shame." Said Lauren excitedly as she gave her analysis of the autopsy and forensic information.

Bo smiled at the excited tone of her mate. "Thanks hun, I will keep an eye out for that at the club. Thanks Kenzi for your support." Replied Bo, as she turned to lean into Lauren's personal space. Bo then leaned in for a quick kiss, which Lauren reciprocated with pleasure.

They broke apart from the kiss, and then Lauren said; "I shouldn't be too long here. Be careful while looking for answers and the alabaster."

"I will babe, see you when I get home." Said Bo as her and Kenzi left the lab and headed to the club.

Lauren went back to work on the various tasks that she had to do for the day. ' _it is going to be interesting working here as a fae. I hope I can find the cure for Nadia soon so as not have to deal with the ash on a day to day basis any longer. My freedom is so close. I can almost taste it. I'd rather be tasting Bo right now._

 _Oh crap why did I have to let my mind go there now, when Bo isn't here to give me some chi. I seriously don't know how Bo does it. Control herself like she does. But then again she has me helping her. Maybe we can help each other now? I can't give myself the formula just yet because I am still transforming. And there is also the possibility for me being pregnant from our mating._

 _I love the idea of carrying Bo's child, just not sure we are ready for that life changing responsibility. It is enough that I am turning into a succubus and won't be enslaved to the Ash any longer._

 _Do I still get to keep my apartment or will I need to move in with Bo? I will have to ask Trick after I finish here today before I head back to Bo's place. I can go to the dahl after I pick up some fresh clothes. Can't go around wearing Bo's clothes forever. Probably should get a few days' worth._

 _I hope her investigation goes well and I don't need to heal her, not that I wouldn't mind doing so; because god is she good in bed. I just really don't like to see her hurting. In any capacity. If we live together at Bo's place it will need a serious fixing up. As that place is not fit for children._

 _Why am I even worrying about it for I might not even be pregnant it is too early to tell with that. I still have twenty-seven more days to know for sure if that is the case. Not going to start worrying about it until then.'_ Thought Lauren as she continued with her work.

Meanwhile Bo and Kenzi had made their way to the nite-club so they could get a feel of the place before it got too crowded. Ask a few questions of the staff, and see where that would lead them. From what they could gather only the entertainment host Bertrem was able to recognise the victim. "She was quite popular with the speed dating review surveys. She was ticked as a must have by many of the patrons who attend the event. Why don't you join in the speed dating that starts soon, and ask around if you like." Said Bertrem.

"No way succuslut, I am not doing no speed dating." Said Kenzi when Bo looked in her direction. "Come on Kenzi, think of it as role-play." Replied Bo.

"okay dokey but if this gets messed up it is on you succubutt." Responded Kenzi, as she indicated herself and her outfit. They soon got into the swing of the event, Bo asking the questions while Kenzi took advantage of the situation to pick pocket the 'speed daters'.

After awhile of no answers an older woman sat down in front of Bo. And introduced herself as 'Saskia' after making it known she was a fellow succubus. Upon knowing that Bo was a succubus Saskia left the club out the back entrance. Bo and Kenzi following suit.

"Wait Saskia, please you are the only succubus I have met. So I had no idea about marking my territory.I have so many questions to ask you about what happens after a succubus finds their true mate." Pleaded Bo trying to get the older succubus to stick around longer.

"Shit, you really are a baby fae. How hasn't anyone taught you these things about succubi?" replied Saskia.

Bo, Kenzi and Saskia went into a quieter part of the club so they could sit and talk.

"So you think you found your true mate?" inquired Saskia.

"Yes she is wonderful, I was drawn to her since the first day we met. You know she touched me on the small of my back and said "my god your beautiful" all I could think was wow this beautiful blonde doctor is touching me. I could feel like an electric spark go through me with her touch."

Bo smiled that dimply smile while she was reminiscing about Lauren on the first day they met. "she made me feel so calm and safe, even though I was freeking out about these strange people who had kidnapped me demanding to know what clan I belonged to. Of course I had no idea what they were on about. Then they called over Lauren and she looked me directly in my eyes, asked me to follow her.

After she examined me and I put my clothes back on. She told me all about what she thought was going to happen next. Even though she was human she told me to take some of her chi for luck and strength. I protested at first, she wouldn't take no for an answer; so I took some of her chi. It tasted so divine like I was tasting home, and safety and love so much love. I couldn't figure out the love part at that point but now that I think about it. That was certainly there it was what gave me that extra zing to my step had me feeling so full and energised.

I really didn't need the chi that Dyson gave me later that day just before what they called my gathering. His chi tasted like fireworks but nothing compared to Lauren's chi. He was fae but his chi wasn't as potent as Lauren's not by a long shot." Explained Bo.

The three of them were sitting together in a lounge area in the club, while Bo was explaining all this. Kenzi was looking kind of board and it also seemed like she was jealous of Saskia getting Bo's undivided attention. ' _I already have to compete with Lauren for Bo's attention now this lady? So she is a succubus like Bo, I get it I really do. But what about me? Not much I can do here right now might go over to the dahl see what Trick is up to.'_ Thought Kenzi. "Hey Bo-bo I am going to head over to the Dahl for a bit to see what Trickster is up to. You good here or do you want to come with?" asked Kenzi.

"I think I might just stay here, chat with Saskia some more. Take the car I can get a cab home later." Replied Bo. "Okay then Bo, I will just see you at home. Be safe alright, I don't think the doc will be too happy with me if you get yourself dead." Responded Kenzi as she left the night club.

"You are quite lucky to find your true mate Bo. Not many succubi have found theirs. Which would explain why there aren't all that many succubi left.

Did you complete the mating ritual with your woman? With a mutual exchange in chi during sex? And did you also use your sway powers to enhance her orgasm?" replied Saskia with her rapid fire questions.

"Yes I did mate with her, with a full exchange of chi between us. I did use my sway during climax. I was wondering if apart from turning Lauren into a succubus. Did I manage to get her pregnant in the process? I only ask this because Lauren read about the whole ritual in a book from the light fae archives." Asked Bo.

"Hmm, it is quite possible, it all depends on if Lauren was ovulating at the time. Because even though she is your true mate, you still have one of you be ovulating for a pregnancy to occur. Your chi, in combination with your sway powers works much like the male sperm. Because chi is your life essence so when you gave back some of the chi you took from Lauren. You essentially gave her some of your life essence.

To have fae children both partners need to be fae. So for you to be a succubus, either one or both your parents needs to be either a succubus or an incubus. With you and Lauren, you are both succubi so your children will be succubi if a girl and an incubus if you have a boy. Both sexes are entirely possible unlike with the human science where they can create life for two same sex couples using a donation of stem cells from one of the two potential parents. As two women if human you'd be limited to only having girls.

But since you are both fae it changes it to being more like a man and woman when conceiving children as chi is neither male nor female in its pure form. And it is that pure chi energy that you and Lauren exchange during a mutual feed. So once she completes her transformation you need to be mindful of your menstrual cycles so as not to accidently get each other pregnant.

Anyway enough with the heavy what is it that you do?" said Saskia. Bo and Saskia talked for a while longer eventually leading to the two of them re checking out the victim's apartment confirming what Lauren had said it was an alabaster that had a hand in the girl's suicide.

They had both then gone back to Bo's place only to have the Alabaster Bertrem follow the two succubi. Leading into Saskia having killed the Alabaster, and Bo to call hale and Dyson to clean it up. Saskia had taken off before the two light fae cops came around. For Saskia had said that she was dark fae. And not interested in getting into any trouble with her own clan for killing another dark fae. But not before telling Bo that she would see her around.

Dyson and Hale came by shortly getting rid of the body and writing the report to make it look like it was in self-defence. So Bo wouldn't get into trouble with either side. Dyson tried to linger around in hopes of spending more time with Bo. But she wasn't interested she thanked both Dyson and Hale for their help and sent them on their way for Lauren was due back at the clubhouse any moment.

Kenzi had gone to the dahl earlier in the night after leaving Bo with the older succubus to say that Kenzi felt jealous was an understatement. She went to the Dahl to drown her sorrows in a cool beverage at her favourite local fae bar. It was there she overheard Lauren discussing with Trick the new developments in her transformation. Kenzi couldn't help but to listen to what the blonde had to say and also what Trick would say in return.

"So you say you could feel what the other fae around you were feeling for the Ash? And that you struggled to rein in your hunger for chi with the excess sexual energy in the room?" enquired Trick.

"Yes, and it wasn't only that I struggled with controlling. The Ash, he said some not so nice words about Bo. And I couldn't keep my anger in check I tried everything that Bo told me helps her in those situations. But It wouldn't work. I was only able to calm down when Bo came over to me. And then she was the one with the anger problems when she heard what the Ash was saying about me and what he was going to do to me for not stopping Bo from going after Vex like he asked me to do." Said Lauren.

"Sounds to me your new inner succubus came fully into her own, when she heard that her mate was being threatened or disrespected. You are both naturally protective of each other. So now that you both have mated to each other it is only going to get stronger. You will even be able to amplify each other's succubus powers. It's nothing to worry about Lauren. It is only natural to your species. I remember when my wife was alive. She would be very protective of me if I was ever in trouble or was being disrespected in anyway and she was nearby to witness it.

It is one of the many reasons she wanted to go and take care of one of our enimies personally during the great fae war. It eventually got her killed indirectly but the fact is succubi are a very protective by nature. Especially when someone they claim as their own gets hurt, threatened or anything that may cause harm in any way possible. They are also very territorial and don't like others touching or even flirting with their mates or lovers. Regardless of if they have found their true mates they are very territorial of any of their bed mates.

It is one of the most endearing qualities of theirs. Aside from being so alluring and insatiable in the sack. They live for pleasure and their right to have said pleasure for themselves and their lovers. It is one of the reasons Bo disliked that you were enslaved to the ash so much. Because from what I have seen and what you have told me, she has been adamant in finding a way to free you from that enslavement. A part if that stems from the connection the two of you forged on the first day you met.

The touching of her back, then you giving her some of your chi, it awoke the succubus within. Sure she was able to feed from others before you gave her chi, and to some degree she can still feed from others now but no one else will be as potent or as appealing as yours.

I believe she tasted Dyson shortly after you, and I am certain she could tell the difference. Dyson's chi would have been strong sure but yours would have been stronger as you are her true mate. Even if she wasn't conscious of that fact at the time it still would have been felt and noticed.

So her pursuit of you was inevitable. The two of you are meant to be. Having said that I don't recommend you tinkering with formulas to help control your hunger while you are still fully transforming. I would give it at least a month first before you go and do that. As you don't want to mess up your natural chemistry and mess with the magic of the whole process.

Now I suggest you go on over to Bo's place because if what that look on your face is any indication you are feeling rather hungry and not the type of hunger that can be satisfied by some of my bucannen.

And Kenzi, why don't you come over here and tell me what is bothering you hmm?" said Trick as he ushered a now hungry Lauren off to Bo's house and to find out what was wrong with the young goth woman he was fast becoming fond off.

Lauren quickly thanked Trick and gave a small smile to Kenzi as she ducked out of the Dahl and over to her car. It was time to go see her Bo. She smiled to herself at the thought of Bo being hers. It was time that she made sure the succubus knows who it was she belonged to and what she meant to her.

With that alluring thought in her mind she drove to Bo's house in record time barely noticing her surroundings. Driving practically on auto-pilot, in her need to be with Bo.

And within ten minutes since she left Kenzi and Trick at the Dahl, Lauren found herself walking through the door of Bo's place. To find Bo pacing the lounge room area. Her eyes flashing blue in her agitation and nervous energy.

Lauren dropped her things on the floor in front of her, to make haste to stop Bo from wearing a hole in the floorboards or concrete depending on where you walked in the lounge area. Lauren walked directly into Bo's path causing Bo to collide into her. Lauren's reflexes were quick to steady Bo on her feet. Once Bo was aware of the fact that she was in fact standing in the arms of her blonde lover her baser instincts took over and she crashed her lips into Lauren's.

Lauren not being one to miss an opportunity to get her fill of Bo willingly parted her lips so that they could deepen the kiss. Bo didn't hesitate to begin the flow of chi between them sensing not only her own hunger but Lauren's as well. Alongside the rather strong urge to show Lauren that she belonged with her and no one else.

Hands lingered over clothing as they worked to undress the other without breaking the flow of chi between them. Bo directed them to her room so as to have a more comfortable place to consume and make love to Lauren. Who was more than eager to follow Bo's lead.

Once they made it to Bo's bedroom they finally broke away from the kiss and the chi flow, to fully divest each other of the bothersome clothing. The need to feel each other's naked bodies pressed up against the other. Was an almost all consuming need and thought between the two women. Lauren was backed onto Bo's bed with Bo straddling her hips, connecting their wet and dripping cores. They both moaned in the bliss of feeling their bodies joining together in the most intimate of ways.

And it was only a mere moment before they started gyrating their hips in unison revelling in the sheer ecstasy of their clits rubbing against the other giving much needed friction and pleasure. Lauren lifted her head up to meet Bo's mouth in a passionate kiss to match the intensity of their love making restoring the flow of chi between them. Both Bo and Lauren could sense their ever growing and strengthening connection become stronger and more complete as they made love to each other bring them to mutual orgasms. Only to start again once their fingers and succubus sway powers came into play.

It was many hours later of many multiple orgasms and very full and satisfied hungers Bo and Lauren collapsed side by side on Bo's bed. "one word…epic." Was all Bo could manage to get out. "mmm definitely." Mumbled Lauren as she snuggled into Bo's side and fell asleep with her head on Bo's chest.

Bo chuckled a little to herself at the adorableness of the blonde doctor in her arms. Bo then pulled Lauren in tighter to her side and finally fell asleep with a rather satisfied smile firmly planted on her face.

It was with both Bo and Lauren laying together so peacefully did Kenzi happen to notice them. She cringed at the barely covered naked bodies of her best friend and Lauren, Kenzi then pulled the covers fully over the both of them placing a tender kiss on both women's foreheads. ' _Don't worry Bo I will protect the both of you and your little one. I just hope it doesn't cost me my life in the process. Because I want to be able to see just where our lives with the fae will take us._

 _I won't let the jealous head fae from trying to destroy your family. Once they hear what the first born child between the two of you will be capable off. All walks of life of fae will come crashing down on us all.'_ Thought Kenzi as she left the sleeping women in Bo's room and made her way into her own.

She knew she would have a killer hangover in the morning but the information she was able to obtain about what was to come from consuming so much alcohol, and conversing with fae who had the powers of foresight. After helping Trick with his special coin problem. The lightning bird had said something interesting that had her seeking out the fae known to be able to tell the future.

From what she could comprehend in her alcohol fuelled brain the future was bright but fraught with many trying times first before they could truly enjoy the good parts. One thing she knew for sure was that Lauren needed to not be around the light fae compound when it blew up. For one of those futures had seen both Lauren and Bo get killed in the blast with herself badly injured. As far as the tiny goth was concerned that was NOT going to happen if she could help prevent it. Then upon laying down on her bed Kenzi passed out from her drunken stupor.

 **A/n: So sorry for the long delay in posting this update I got a large dose of writer's block in conjunction with my depression I found it hard to get this done in a timely fashion. I hope it was worth the long wait and I will try my best not to take as long for the next chapter. It will see a slight time jump with the next chapter as I want to skip to the end of season 1 and beginning of season 2.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter6: Morning sickness and mother kabooms.**

The last three weeks, while eventful were rather happy for Bo and Lauren. Lauren continued to work freelance for the ash as her transformation from human to succubus was completed. The Ash was less then pleased when he had to release Lauren from having her as his owned human. In order to try and keep Lauren on the side of the light he tried to persuade Lauren to swear fealty, by dangling as many hot fae women who were talented with seduction. It didn't go down well, with both Bo and Kenzi used their natural gifts to prevent the ash from taking Lauren away from Bo.

After a long night of love making Bo, woke up to retching sounds coming from the bathroom. Bo then got up out of bed to help Lauren in the bathroom.

"Hey babe, how are you feeling?" enquired Bo as she knelt down beside Lauren rubbing smooth circles using a little of her sway on her back with on hand while the other held back Laurens blonde hair off her face.

"Ugh, I feel awful." Breathed out Lauren right before throwing up once more into the toilet. She dry heaved a couple times until she no longer had anything left in her stomach.

Lauren then leant back into Bo's arms feeling a little bit better just being in her arms.

"Do you need some chi?:" asked Bo, as she absently rubbed her hands up and down Laurens arms.

"That would be good, need to clean my teeth first, I doubt you want to taste vomit breath just now." Replied Lauren.

"Hmm, maybe not but let's get you up first so that you can do that." Said Bo as she helped the blonde doctor up off the bathroom floor. The bathroom was one of the rooms in the clubhouse that had undergone a full renovation. Lauren had used her fae connections to get it done within the three week time period. The room was no longer draughty and she was ever grateful for it.

Since moving in with Bo, Lauren had made sure that at least on the inside of the 'crack shack' as Kenzie so fondly calls it is liveable and won't fall down on their heads anytime soon. ' _having actual walls in this place certainly brightens up this home. Yes it is our home isn't it. You know we need chi right now, get busy cleaning those teeth we have our own hunger to take care of and that of our little succubus growing inside us. Are you so sure of that? Of course I am sure she has been forming at the same time as you were getting me. Come on now our Isabeau is worried and hungry as well.'_ Thought Lauren as she conversed with her inner succubus, she was still getting to know 'her' as Lauren still hasn't learnt her name yet.

Once Lauren had finished cleaning her teeth she attacked Bo with her lips, with a passion encouraging Bo to initiate the chi flow exchange between them. Which Bo happily returned leading Lauren back into the bedroom in the process, enjoying the chance for a morning feed love making session she knew was going to occur.

Once they reached the bed they broke apart the kiss stopping the flow of chi for the time being so they could get out of their sleep clothes as fast as they could their need to be naked pressed up against one another; being of the utmost importance in the current mood they were both in.

Lips explored necks and breasts, while hands made their way to their wet and dripping centres. Hard and fast thrusts were made in sync as they gave in to their mutual hunger and passion for each other. Bright blue eyes; flashing as they used their sway powers to enhance their mutual pleasure. Creating short, shallow breathy moans as they worked each other to an intense orgasmic peak, taking it to another level as they exchanged chi once more.

The sense of being close to one another, of safety, freedom and love. All culminated together as they screamed each other's names, before collapsing in a sweaty heap on the already messed up sheets from the night before.

"You know we just get better and better at that." Said Bo, once she caught her breath.

"That we do, and I must say I am enjoying being a succubus. Being able to keep up with you in bed and be able to be the only one to keep you fed and healthy. The ash though has been trying to get me to swear fealty to the light. I am constantly refusing, so I can be unaligned like you Bo." Replied Lauren, as she relaxed in the bed next to Bo who was doing the same.

"How is your work on finding a cure for Nadia?" asked Bo, as calm as she could even though her succubus is feeling very jealous of Lauren's former flame.

"Nowhere so far, the coma she is in has no reason or a clue to start from either. How has things been with Saskia? Did she really attempt to have sex with Dyson? You and he were only pretending to be a couple for the case you were working with Kenzi as a favour for a friend of hers." Responded Lauren.

"Yeah, that was really weird. But you know as long as she doesn't try to go after you she can have Dyson. When I first spoke with her I mentioned thinking I had found my true mate. She must have thought I was only speaking hypothetically. Of course I would have a mother that would sleep with someone I was involved with." Responded Bo. Sitting up a bit with the sheets pulled up to cover her chest. Lauren doing the same. Just before Lauren was about to talk more on the subject Kenzie burst into the room.

"BoBo, your crazy mum is in the kitchen baking cookies! Hey hotpants, you feeling ok?" exclaimed Kenzie, with a mixture of her natural hyper way she talks and mild concern for the doctor. After finding out that Dyson alongside Trick kept information about Bo's mother, Kenzie had started to really warm up to the blonde doctor.

"What the hell does she want?" questioned Bo. Lauren placed a calming hand on Bo's shoulder using only a small amount of her sway to prevent Bo getting cranky with Kenzie for being the messenger. Kenzie noticed just how quickly Lauren was able to calm Bo. Endearing the doctor to her more than she already had.

"Why don't you go downstairs Bo and find out what she wants, I have to get ready to get to the light fae lab have some tests I need to complete. And I need to talk to Trick, I think our mating resulted in me being pregnant." Said Lauren once she sensed that Bo had calmed down.

"Is that why you have been throwing up the last couple mornings including earlier?" asked Bo, her voice laced with her concern for her lover. As she got out of bed to get changed into some clothes.

"I believe so, but I need to run some tests to be sure. Go see what your mum is here for. I will get myself ready for work, give me a kiss before you head downstairs I want to be able to leave without your mother noticing, I can't be certain she won't sense the new me." explained Lauren giving Bo a quick kiss, pulling a small amount of chi, from Bo. She then got changed into her work gear.

Bo and Kenzie were already making their way down the stairs. Kenzie then dashed into the lounge room to give Bo some space to speak with her mum. Bo walked over to the island counter where Aife was setting down the biscuits onto the cooling rack.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" questioned Bo.

"Can't a mother bake for her daughter in peace and motherly bonding?" probed Aife.

"In your case? No you can't. I don't need your side serving of crazy today." Replied Bo.

"Now is that any way to treat your mother? Here have a cookie." Said Aife handing a biscuit in Bo's direction. Bo took a bite from the biscuit, to distract Aife from noticing Lauren as she snuck out of the house. Once Lauren had left the clubhouse, the sedative in the biscuit made its presence known. Knocking Bo out. Hearing the crash Kenzie came rushing into the kitchen Just as Aife and a few of her thralls had taken a now unconscious Bo with them out the side door.

"Don't worry Bo, I will get you out of this mess!" shouted Kenzie. "Okay time to go visit the trickster get him to help us figure out this clusterfae of a Bonapping." Exclaimed Kenzie before grabbing the keys to Bo's camero.

When she arrived at the Dahl she ran up to the bar where Trick was serving some customers. "Trickster we have a situation, Bo has been kidnapped by her crazy mother!" rushed out Kenzie leaning across the bar so that only trick could hear her.

"Oh no that is not good. We better get Dyson, he can help save her. By the way how is Lauren she still throwing up in the morning?" inquired Trick, concern lacing his voice.

"Yeah Trick, the doc is very much hurling in the porcelain drain of a morning. I think it is time we got to get the nursery set up for them, and finish renovating the clubhouse so that it is baby fae safe. Can only imagine what a mini Bo is going to be like running around the place. But first we need to save Bo from her crazy mum." Retorted Kenzie. Who by now had sat down on one of the bar stools. As she waited on Tricks answer.

"Indeed, which is where Dyson comes in, with his shifter senses he should be able to track Aife's whereabouts. And we should have Hale be at the light fae compound keeping an eye on Lauren. Besides having Hale there is beneficial as he can help calm Lauren should the Ash or another fae at the compound cause her newly formed succubus and potential child within to come out to play. Like has happened not too long ago. When the Ash decided he would try and command Lauren like he used to when she was his 'ward'. He tends to forget that Lauren is no longer human and that she has mated with Bo." Explained Trick.

"Well that Ashole needs to learn and fast or he just might get to know Geraldine very well. Not to mention one very jealous and pissed off succubus that will go all blue eyed and chi sucking on him." Retorted Kenzie.

"Aye, I agree with you Kenzie. He really should have remembered about what my wife did when someone tried to hurt me in front of her during the great fae war. Considering he was there at the time. So he really has no excuse about antagonising a mated succubus. That is like suicide." Replied Trick, passing the young Goth another shot of vodka.

Bo regained consciousness to find that her mother had taken her to a spacious mansion. After some serious arguing Bo managed to escape just as Dyson and the gang minus Lauren arrived at the mansion. Bo was slightly injured from the glass shards and was reluctant to let Dyson give her some chi to heal the cuts but she refused to do more then take a small amount of chi to tide her over until she could get to Lauren at the light fae compound.

Dyson then took off to speak to trick then to go see the norn. While Bo and Kenzie entered the compound; where they found Lauren practically running towards her. Lauren was stressing out about the ash as his life was hanging by a thread not that she truly held any loyalty to the light fae, but the doctor within her just wouldn't allow him to die.

Nor did she want Bo facing her mother without giving Bo a boost in chi so she took Bo into the nearest empty medical bed and proceeded to seduce her mate enough to induce Bo's need to feed. Her own inner succubus rejoicing at the chance to bond with bo some more sending a constant flow of chi going back and forth between them as they brought each other to a speedy climax. Once they reached their mutual pleasure they cut the flow of chi.

Leaving Bo feeling full and satisfied and Lauren feeling energised and full herself. " go into the light fae archives you will find an amulet, it will help you in your fight." Explained Lauren, as she straightened her lab coat and re-buttoned her top and pants. They retrieved the amulet and took off towards the mansion that Bo's mum was residing.

Upon getting to the mansion a fight ensued, and during the battle Bo felt Dyson's wolf strength flow within her bringing the fight into her favour, trick's blood writing magic helped Aiofe to no longer want to kill Bo and she let go off Bo's hand falling to the floor after a decent drop. Bo and Kenzie rushed down the stairs to find that Aiofe was no longer lying in a heap on the ground.

After his encounter with the norn taking his love for Bo, he took off into the wilderness as he needed to find a way to be able to be one with his wolf, and be able to function normally around Bo, knowing he could no longer feel his unrequited love for Bo residing in his chest.

Bo and Kenzie , went back to the clubhouse to unwind after the battle and to debrief about the events of it all to one another. Indulging in a glass of red wine each. Kenzie also relished in the now rare time alone with Bo, not that she is in any way unhappy for Bo finding her biological mum, or for finding her true mate. It was more a case of being used to having Bo all to herself. Having the doctor move in with them has been quite the adjustment.

Even so Kenzie, wouldn't have it any other way. For one thing she gets to eat good food, but it was seeing her best friend be happy was something she would kill anybody who dared destroy that happiness. The doc, also manages to help Bo understand and control her powers. Lauren is good for Bo, and Kenzie can't deny that fact as much as she would have preferred that Dyson be the one to do it.

If only to be able to be in the company of the siren. After a few hours and still no Lauren walking through the door Bo became worried. As she knew Lauren would more than likely not eat or sleep, so that she could be sure that the current ash survives. Not that Lauren has any real loyalty to the light, not since she became a succubus herself. But she did swear an oath as a doctor to save lives where she can.

"Kenzie, will you be alright while I go to the light fae compound?" asked Bo, as she rushed around getting things ready for her to leave.

By the time Bo had everything she was taking with her, Kenzie shouted "Bo, wait up I will come with you."

"Fine, bring Geraldine with you; we just might need it." Responded Bo. As her and Kenzie made their way to the light fae compound. Once there they were met by a frantic Lauren.

"Bo, the Ash he died from his wounds. What am I supposed to do now? I have no fealty to the light so with the Ash dead I don't think any new Ash to be sworn in will let me continue to work on finding a cure for Nardia." Said Lauren, as she leaned into Bo's embrace.

"We will figure something out, come on let's go home you need to rest and eat." Replied Bo. The three women made their way out of the lab only to be stopped by a large hulk of a fae. Who was barring the exit.

"Move it or lose it buddy!" stated Kenzie holding up her sword.

"The human doctor has to stay here, according to the ruling of the light Fae elders if the reigning Ash were to perish." Said the Guard.

"Listen here buddy, you are way behind the times Doctor Lauren Lewis is no longer human. She is the true mate of the unaligned Succubus. Who just happens to be my best friend." Explained Kenzie , as she moved her sword to be almost piercing his skin after creating a hole in the shirt he was wearing.

The guard refused to budge out of the way. Going so far as to when Bo and Lauren tried to move past him, he grabbed Lauren roughly by the arm causing Bo to unleash her succubus. She pulled out one of her knives from her belt as her eyes shone a bright blue.

"Unhand my girlfriend she is MINE!" shouted Bo getting up into the guards personal space.

Lauren upon having sensed Bo's succubus come into play flashed her own blue eyes of her succubus only unlike Bo, Lauren wasn't entirely in control of herself. She turned her head so that she was looking directly into the guards face and leant in to draw chi from him in a long stream. It was long enough for the guard to let go of Lauren, so then Bo joined in on taking the guards chi once Lauren had stopped.

Draining his chi until he had passed out onto the lab floor. The three of them kicked him aside and continued out of the compound without further interruptions. They soon arrived back at the clubhouse where they settled in for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: sorry for the extra long wait for this update. I have had some serious writer's block, and some not so good days that i just wasn't in the mood to do that much writing due to my depression. I am ever grateful for all my loyal readers and for any new readers I have gained over the year it has taken me to get this written. I do hope this update was worth the wait :) please leave me a review I would love to hear your thoughts. Also if you would like something to happen in particular with Bo/Lauren or a season 2 episode you would like for me to give a decent doccubus twist to please let me know. I have no beta so please let me know if I missed spelled something. (bare in mind I am Australian.)**

 **Chapter 7: there is a new ash in town;**

With the death of the Ash, the fae who are clan less and homeless came to the colony to try and take claim over the light fae territory. Dyson had only just gotten back from his solo journey, a little worse for wear. And more then changed inside his self; sure he had connected to his wolf. But he found he no longer was able to feel passion or any emotion for that matter.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't seem to care about anything. Even still he did lend a hand in making sure that the light fae was able to retain the land. As much as they could do until a new ash was crowned.

Bo, Lauren and Kenzi worked together to solve the issue, although as usual it wasn't recognised by the light fae elders. Who still refused to listen or believe that Lauren and Bo were true mates. Having Trick on their side helped a lot. It allowed them to finish the renovations on the clubhouse so that when you entered the house, it was rather pleasant. The nursery had been done, much to Bo and Lauren's surprise, and to both of their happiness the fact that Lauren was indeed pregnant made for a happy household.

Kenzi was rather excited to become an 'auntie' and had used all her connections to get the best baby clothes, toys, and the like at a rather fair discount of the five finger variety. Kenzi was more than grateful that the celling didn't fall on her while trying to eat cereal at the same time as Bo and Lauren getting their 'freak' on as she so fondly put it.

And with the pregnancy, and the uncertainty of just who the new Ash would be, had Lauren working harder than ever to try and find Nardia's cure. She wanted to close that chapter of her life fully. But she was still having no luck, she had searched the late Ash's office looking for his journals, but not being privy to the location of his hiding spots it was hard going.

Lauren also found that the mere mention of her former flame near an overly protective Bo, had things get rather tense. Causing their passion to get heated, Lauren would get frustrated with Bo's hovering. They would argue, followed by very intense make up sex.

It was during one those intense make up sessions that they were interrupted by Kenzi who had reluctantly gone up to Bo and Lauren's room barged right through the door, knowing full well that no amount of knocking would be heard over their loud moans and groans.

"Bobo and hotpants, you both need to stop what you're doing and come downstairs we have an uninvited guest that requires both of you to be present…now don't go flashing those blue eyes at me, either of you this is important otherwise I would deal with it." Explained Kenzi. Keeping her hand over her eyes. She really didn't want to see her best friend and the doctor naked. ' _Why do the fae always come at a bad time? Seriously are they all out to get me? I so don't want to see my bestie bumping naughty bits with the doc._

 _Ever since they found out that the doc is preggers, they have been stuck to the hip like glue. Bo has gone out of her way to make sure Lauren is well fed, but neglecting her own needs in the process. Sure she gets chi from Lauren in their whole shared chi thingy. But getting her take out so damn often is really getting freaking annoying._

 _I know Lauren understands that Bo needs to feed herself and that means she takes from others. I can see it in the doc's eyes she is extremely jealous. Which leads to all the bumping and grinding they have been doing off late. Who knew that succubi could get this sex crazed? The trickster did say that the two of them will become territorial of each other. It is the succubus way when they find their mates._

 _He also said that it is the same for most fae really, well the ones that are fated to only have one mate their entire lifetime. Shifters are like this also. I did ask him what he knew about sirens, he said that they are like regular fae, are able to have a normal relationship with whoever they choose. Their ability to procreate is not bound to finding their soul mates._

 _He did say though that sirens are becoming a rare fae species. Since the gene to pass on the traits of a siren to any offspring can be overshadowed if the other fae they are with at the time has a stronger bloodline. Ugh now I have babies on the brain! But oh Hale would make sexy, sexy babies as would Dyson.'_ Thought Kenzie as she left Bo and Lauren's bedroom making her way downstairs to the lounge area.

To keep an eye on their uninvited guest, who was fidgeting on the stool in front of the island counter. Bo and Lauren got out of their bed reluctantly changing into some comfortable clothes. Once ready they walked downstairs to the kitchen area where Kenzie and their guest was waiting for them.

"You must be Bo, the unaligned succubus. Glad I could find you." Said the somewhat scruffy looking woman. The broken shackles jingling as she moved her hand to shake Bo's.

"Good to meet you as well. So tell me who you are and what do you want me for?" enquired Bo, doing her best to keep her irritation at being interrupted during the throes of passion with Lauren.

"Right sorry, my name is Sabine. I recently escaped from a light fae prison, to seek your help in being able to see my former flame. He is a dark fae, and we were supposed to rendezvous eighty years ago so that we could run away together. But I was betrayed. And the light fae locked me away for fraternising with the dark. When it isn't la shoshain. I am uncertain if it was my family who turned me in or his. But either way I would like to see him one last time before I die." Explained Sabine.

"Okay, so why have you come to us?" asked Lauren.

"I volunteered to be the 'stag' for the choosing of the new Ash. All I need is for you to help me see Hamish again. Can you help me?" asked Sabine.

"Yes I will help you." Replied Bo as she linked forearms with Sabine. As soon as that was done they were accosted by some official looking light fae. Followed by Dyson.

"I am here on behalf of the Blackthorne he requests that you Bo pay him a visit." Declared Dyson, as he walked into the open lounge area where they had moved to. He took a hold of Sabine by her shackles, and escorted her out of the clubhouse.

"Bo, you better go see what the blackthorn wants, and please try not to piss him off? We really can't afford to have the light fae against us. I need them onside so I can continue the research into what keeps Nadia in her coma. Hopefully they don't try to force us to choose a side, or attempt to break us apart because they are still deluded in thinking that I am still human.

It boggles my mind as to why they are so clueless to the fact that we are bonded as true mates, and expecting a child. A child that will be fae no less. A succubus at that if it's a girl or an incubus if it's a boy." Pleaded Lauren, "I will work with Kenzie in finding out what the deal is with who is running for the Ash and find out where Hamish is currently residing." Continued Lauren as she lent in close to Bo, pulling her into an embrace.

They leaned in for a tender kiss, before breaking away so that they could do what was needed to be done now. "Don't worry Lauren, I will behave myself."

Bo then went to see what the blackthorn wanted; when she got to the location she was curious to find herself at an upscale private seamstress shop. "Glad you could make it Bo." Welcomed the Blackthorn.

"Thanks for the invite. But what would you want or need me for if you don't mind me asking?" enquired Bo, in her most civil tone she could muster.

"It is my pleasure, to have you be my guest at the gala event for the section of the new Ash. Here try this on…" replied the Blackthorn, as he gestured towards an elegant dress that was clearly made with Bo in mind. Bo did as he said and went behind a section to change into the dress.

"You are more than welcome to bring your lovely mate with you. It is always a rare site to see a succubus find their true mates. Even though it was controversial that the old ash's own ward just happened to be the destined mate of the succubus that refused to choose a side.

He was stupid to think he could have controlled her once you and she bonded. And I hear there are congratulations in order." Explained The Blackthorne.

"Where did you hear about Lauren being pregnant? We haven't made the official announcements about it yet. We are still getting used to the idea ourselves. As well as we still have a lot of work to do on the clubhouse to make it completely baby safe." Responded Bo, as she came out from behind the closed off section she was changing behind.

"Word travels fast in this colony, the news of a new succubus or incubus to be born in a few months' time is a big thing to hear about. Since your species is so rare nowadays. So Bo my dear, will you be my guest at the gala?" returned the Blackthorne.

"It would be my honour to be your guest. I do humbly thank you for considering me to join you at this fine event." Replied Bo.

"Great, I will have this dress and another for your mate sent to your place. Oh and Bo, I will see what I can do about getting some fae to complete the renovations on your place of residence. Think of it as an enticement of the light fae to try and persuade you to join our side." Stated the Blackthorne before he gestured for Bo to get changed back into her own clothes. He had preparations to get done.

Bo took the hint and quickly got changed; just as she did she received a text from Kenzie with the location of Hamish. And that Kenzie would meet her there. Kenzie also mentioned that Lauren had gone to the Dahl to find out from trick a few things about the baby, and the ash selection gala event.

Bo and Kenzie went to see Hamish to try and plead for him to come see Sabine for her dying wish, explaining the situation about her volunteering to be the stag, which resulted in him turning invisible and closing the door in Bo and Kenzie's faces.

Meanwhile Lauren was at the Dahl, struggling to contain her inner succubus with the sexual energy in the local pub being higher than usual due to the excitement of the upcoming festivities surrounding the choosing of a new light fae elder. Her Blue succubus eyes refusing to dim. Hale who happened to be at the Dahl at the time noticed Lauren's perpetual blue eyes, and hungry look upon her face.

He slowly but carefully approached the blonde doctor who was seated at the bar. "Hey doc, you look like you could use some chi. Why don't you follow me into the back room; you can take some of my chi to tie you over until you can see Bo later." Questioned Hale.

"Hello Hale, yes I think that would be a good idea. Bo and I were interrupted during a feeding earlier when Sabine showed up at the club house…"said Lauren as she followed Hale into the backroom, she once took Bo, early on in their relationship when they were still trying to get Bo's succubus under control.

Once out of sight of other patrons Lauren kissed Hale lightly enough that she was able to draw a short stream of chi. only taking enough to allow her succubus to channel the chi to her unborn child. This thankfully was enough to allow Lauren's hazel eyes to return. She then broke of the stream and gave Hale a quick hug in thanks.

"Did you get enough Lauren? I am sure both Kenzie and Bo will understand if you need to take more." Probed Hale, doing his best not to sound too eager to have his chi sucked again.

"I am okay thanks Hale; I think I can stay in control now. It was mainly the baby that was hungry. I am worried though Hale that I take too much chi from Bo. Not that she will ever complain, but I can see that it makes it harder for her to control her own succubus. This is why I encouraged her to feed from others when she needs it to supplement the feedings we share together.

It makes me extremely jealous but what can we do when I have a growing being inside me that needs chi, as well as both Bo and I needing chi. you can only imagine the sex marathons that occur… I think we are also driving Kenzie insane. Sorry to ramble Hale, it is just when I get in this mood I tend to geek out." Explained Lauren as they returned to the main part of the bar.

"Hey it's alright Lauren, I get it. Pregnancies are tough on succubi. With not only increased sex drives, the need to feed increases it can get intense." Returned Hale. Taking a seat next to Lauren at the bar. Trick quietly served them their favourite drinks, while he waited for them to finish their conversation. He could sense that his for all intents and purposes granddaughter in-law had a few questions for him.

"Thanks Trick…"said Lauren taking a sip, she put down the glass onto the bar top. "Trick what can you tell me about what this stag hunt is all about, and how does the ash get chosen. Is there a way we can have someone we know be placed in the running? I only ask because I still have my special project that I need to work on, and to do that I need to have access to the light fae lab; without having to declare fealty.

I also wanted to ask you if your wife had this much of a struggle to control her need to feed?" queried Lauren. Taking another sip of her drink while she waited for Trick's answers.

"Well first of all, the stag hunt won't be until after the mini ball where the fae who are running for the possibility to become ash, will get one last chance to curry favour from the light fae elders and members of the clans. Then the four fae with the most votes enters the stag hunt. Then whoever kills the stag first gets crowned the new ash. We might be able to get Hale into contention since he is a heir to the clan of Zamora.

Hale my friend would you put yourself in the running for the role of Ash?" said Trick.

"If I wanted to please my Grannmamma by going into politics I would have done it years ago. But since it is you asking me Trick I will do it. With Lauren and Bo using their succubus charms to make the competition easier for me, and Dyson running security we should be good. Are you going to attend Trick?" replied Hale.

"Yes I will be attending. Now for your question about if my wife had issues with her need to feed during her pregnancy with Aiofe. Yes she did, I did my best to satisfy her of course but being a succubus, she did need to feed from more than one fae. Even though I was her true mate, during the time she was pregnant I wasn't fully enough. Are you finding that feeding solely from Bo not enough to feed both you and your unborn child?" replied Trick.

"For the most part I am satisfied, but it needs to be more often than what is practical. What with my work at the lab, and Bo with her work. It has been hard to make sure we are both fully fed. And angry jealous fuelled sex isn't quite getting the job done. I know that Bo needs to feed from others in order to feed both of us. But the thought of her being with others on an intimate level drives me nuts.

Is there a way in your books that can help us? Or do I need to be further tinkering with our serums?" probed Lauren, taking a large gulp of her drink.

"Like I said before when the idea of you being pregnant was just a theory. Tinkering with your 'serums' isn't ideal at the moment. Maybe later after the baby is born. I suggest you both expand your horizons sexually. Bring in more fae into the bedroom so to speak. A good orgy can be fun…" said Trick with a wink at the end.

' _Talking about sex that involves my granddaughter is just too much information. I really don't need the mental image. But who else is going to give them the needed information if I don't? There is something different about Dyson, he doesn't seem like himself. I should probably ask him about what happened with the norn. And see if there is a way to get back whatever it is that she took from him. If what my senses are telling me about a big battle brewing we will need him at full form.'_ Thought Trick as he continued to tend the bar and observe his customers and friends alike.

A few hours later the gala event went without too much of a hitch, Bo and Lauren worked their succubus mojo on the opposition, but wasn't able to sway one of them. Feeling a little disheartened Bo and Lauren snuck out of the main party area to go into one of the more private rooms.

Once there Bo pulled Lauren into her, crashing their lips together, in a tender kiss at first before teasing her tongue along Lauren's seeking entrance to deepen the kiss further. Lauren willingly opens her lips and they eagerly deepened the kiss, their lips and tongues working together in an easy rhythm. Only breaking apart when air became hard to gain. They let their foreheads rest against each other's briefly before starting the intense kissing all over again except for this time they allowed steady streams of chi to flow between them.

Relishing in the intensity of it and the closeness it brought to them. It wasn't about feeding this time, but more of a soothing of bruised egos. A need to be close to each other. To feel their soul mate connection growing. Their hands roamed the others body in a need to feel the other's touch. When their fingers skimmed over bare skin they brought their sway into the mix sending long tendrils of pleasure throughout their bodies, pooling in their centres.

They make quick work in reaching mutual orgasmic bliss, the flow of chi going back and forth enhancing the pleasure between them both. Once they come down from their high they stopped the flow of chi between them. They then kiss lightly before heading back into the gala room.

After the votes had been counted, and the hunt completed. Lachlan was crowned the ash, and Sabine was allowed to live in peace with Hamish. Bo and Lauren went home to the clubhouse where Kenzi was waiting to hear how it all went. Lauren made the three of them something to eat that wasn't an expensive appetiser.

After their meal the three of them settled in to watch a movie together as a family. Kenzie didn't want to admit to it, but she was enjoying spending time with Bo and Lauren. ' _I like this, I feel less like an outsider sitting here with the doc, and Bo. We should do more of this. Wonder what the new ash is going to do? He did threaten that Bo wouldn't be getting her own way all the time._

 _Who am I kidding? Bo is going to kick that ashole's smug arse if he so much as looks at Lauren funny, or any of us really. Very protective is our bobo.'_ Thought Kenzi, as she turned her head to silently observe both the succubi sitting either side of her. She noticed that Lauren had passed out in the middle of the movie. So she nudged Bo in the ribs to get her attention.

"Ow, what was that for Kenz?" complained Bo, as she rubbed her side where Kenzi had elbowed her.

"I think you better take your doc up to bed, she has passed out over here." Teased Kenzi. Bo pick Lauren up and carried her up to their bedroom. Bo gently placed her onto their bed, taking great care not to wake her as she took off Lauren's shoes an jacket. Do her best to make her comfortable. Sleeping in the form fitting dress might not be the best thing to wear to bed but Bo didn't want to rob Lauren of her dignity of having Bo undress and dress her again.

No matter if they were soul bound or not. Bo would never do anything to hurt Lauren in anyway. Instead Bo took of her own shoes and jacket and climbed into the bed behind the blonde doctor.

A couple weeks later while Lauren was at work in the light fae lab, Bo and Kenzi were visited by a group of light fae construction workers. Who upon walking into their house declared they were there on behalf of the blackthorne to baby proof the clubhouse and to ensure that the place was fully renovated on the inside at least.

Bo and Kenzi left them to do what they came to do, and observed with awe as the fae worked. Since they worked faster than a human would. As well as add a bit of fairy or witch magic to speed up the process. Bo and Kenzie left them to it, as they had a case that needed solving. A missing person's case, a young fae had run away from home and the mother was very worried, so she hired Bo to find her daughter.

Meanwhile at the light fae lab in the special projects section, Lauren was busy trying to figure out a way to bring Nadia out of her coma. But she was finding it hard to concentrate, her pregnancy hormones putting her inner succubus on edge and in a constant need to feed.

She was half-way through testing various blood factors when Lachlan walked into the lab. "Doctor Lewis, I believe I ordered you to be present in the Throne room. what are you still doing here in the lab? I expect my chattel to do as she is told or do I need to lock you up in the dungeon, would that get you to see that my rule is to be followed at all times?"

Lauren put down her lab equipment, before she could break it or hurt herself in her anger. Her blue eyes of her succubus making itself known. She then turned to face the ash head on. "Are you fucking blind by any chance? Or are you just plain stupid? I am a succubus, who is mated and pregnant; a combination you really don't want to be messing with." Replied Lauren stepping right up into the ash's personal space.

"I am the Ash. I do not have to treat you in any way that deems respect since you have not sworn your fealty to the Light. Until such matter, I am entitled to do whatever I deem the best for the light fae." Retorted Lachlan, exposing his snake like teeth in his calm anger.

Rather than continue the verbal back and forth in a pointless argument. Lauren leaned in close enough to use her sway powers and draw a rather long stream of chi from Lachlan. Only stopping when she could hear the ash's heartbeats slow down verging on being at a dangerous rhythm.

Once she released him, Lachlan found himself struggling to remain conscious. Lauren of course still being the doctor she has trained her whole life to be, breathed back some of her chi back into the Ash. She then stepped back enough so that her succubus wouldn't be tempted to finish him off for daring to insult and disrespect towards her.

After a few moments Lachlan had recovered enough to be able to regain his ability to speak. "I believe it is time for you to leave the premises Dr Lewis. You being here in your current state is not ideal. I will instruct on off your underlings to continue your lab work while you remain at your home with your mate. It would be unwise of you to come back to the light fae compound. Unless you decide to swear fealty, you are forbidden to step foot in this lab. That will be all. Go leave my sight." Stated Lachlan indicating for his guards to escort Lauren out of the building. As soon as they were out of sight of the Ash's throne room, Lauren used her sway on the guards so they would let her go, she took a stream of chi from both guards so that they were in enough of a daze to let her go without objections.

Lauren then walked into her office in the lab and gathered her things. ' _Looks like I will have to find another way to be able to work on Nadia's cure. I don't understand your obsession with finding this cure for our old flame. She isn't our Isabo, she isn't our soul mate. She isn't the one that gave us our growing child within our womb. I know that…but I took an oath to save those who need medical attention._

 _Fine, we won't have anything to do with Nadia once she is cured.'_ Thought Lauren as she argued with her succubus within. Once she had everything she could carry comfortably she left her office and headed for home.


End file.
